


A Soul In Torment

by AstroHorror



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Magic, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroHorror/pseuds/AstroHorror
Summary: When the prophet Velen experiences a vision of the coming of a new champion, the alliance takes notice. Unfortunately for Anduin Wrynn, so too does Sylvanas Windrunner, and she'll stop at nothing to make sure that she's the victor in this tug of war. For this champion is from another world, and the balance of the light and the dark is at stake. Soon, all of Azeroth will take notice!
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s), Valeera Sanguinar/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Velen

  
Velen awoke with a start. Another vision, but this one was...different, startling. Even in the haze of waking from a deep slumber, the images still lingered with him. Bright, penetrating images. Ones that he knew instantly were of grave importance. Yes, visions were nothing new to the wise old Draenei. But with all his knowledge, all his experience and of course the powers of the light, he could easily distinguish when one was of the utmost importance, something that should not be...NO... could not be ignored. Concentrating now, trying to make sense of what he had seen and of what the vision was attempting to convey to him left him...unnerved... excited...hopeful. But in amongst those mostly positive, light filled feelings, remained an undercurrent of pervasive darkness. A struggle between the dark and the light and Velen, looking down at his hands in his lap, noticed that they were shaking uncontrollably. Something was about to happen, something that could tip the balance of power in Azeroth. Something that, if the alliance did not intervene in time, could tip the scales of the war, no not just the war he thought to himself, but the entire future of Azeroth itself, a future filled with wonderous light or an impenetrably deep darkness. Velen grunted as he rose from his bed and speaking out loud now, uttered only one sentence in haste, "I must speak with Anduin immediately".

Stormwind

  
Anduin, the king of Stormwind and leader of the alliance was waiting patiently in the war room in stormwind keep. A messenger had arrived early in the morning with some interesting news. The message was from Velen and stated that he was to arrive in the afternoon to speak to the high king about an extremely important matter, one that he could only speak about in person to the young king. Obviously Anduin was intrigued, not to mention that his deep respect for his mentor and friend meant that he always made time for Velen, but a matter of extreme importance piqued his interest...and made him a little nervous. The Alliance and Horde armies had been battling so often lately. That was why, as in the last few weeks, when there was only a few skirmishes, he was both happy that he could take a break from the constant pressure of leading the alliance and constantly worried about what his counterpart,Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, leader of the horde, was scheming next. Luckily for him, Lady Jaina Proudmoore had arrived from Kul Tiras yesterday to visit Anduin, partially to discuss matters of the war and partially just to visit him. The Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras stood beside him trying to smother a laugh.

"Anduin, if you keep pacing like that, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet. Why are you so nervous", Jaina asked with a slight smile.

"Jaina, If Velen is rushing over here with something so important that he can only speak to me in person about it, well, I don't know what to think" Anduin replied nervously.

"Come on Anduin, sit down beside me, lets chat before he arrives and at least try to relax", she responded patting the seat beside her.

Anduin stopped pacing, took a breath and smiled weakly but left the war maps for the moment and sat down beside her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit on edge"

"You could say that all right, when was the last time you had an actual relaxing nights sleep?"

Anduin looked at her with a smirk, "Jaina, when was the last time you had a relaxing nights sleep"

"I take your point" she chuckled slightly.

"Besides, with the Warchief's unpredictable and let's be honest, at times purely sadistic methods of war, It doesn't make me sleep any easier. Add to that Spymaster Shaw discussing with me only last week that horde spies in Stormwind are clearly on the rise. We caught three of them last week...THREE Jaina!"

"Anduin, the alliance have many spies in Orgrimmar too, and at least we caught three of them"

"For every spy we catch, you can guarantee that there are two more we haven't. And alliance information has been leaking to the horde much too easily lately for my liking. Damn you Sylvanas, I always hoped that Genn would change his mind and instead of destroying her we could reason with her, until Teldrassil. Now...now I don't know Jaina"

"Anduin...", Jaina sighed sympathetically and put her hand on the young king's shoulder. "I wish you never had to take up this burden so young. It pains me to see you trying to handle so much, but you're not alone, you know that right?", she smiled gently

" I know and I can't thank you enough. It's thanks to you and Genn, Tyrande, Velen...the whole of the allliance that even now the light is still strong within me" Anduin visibly relaxed, returning her smile.

"Oh, Velen is here", Jaina exclaimed, standing up to greet him

"Velen, you've arrived, it is, as always, good to see you", Anduin stood up to greet the prophet, "How long have you been standing there?"

Velen smiled, "Long enough Anduin to know that the light is still strong in you despite the bitter times we live in, and my young king, we will need it in the times ahead".

Anduin smiled resolutely, "Indeed, Let us talk". The three of them spent the next few hours speaking in both astonished and hushed tones, excited and pensive at the same time.

What they did not know, was that someone heard much of their conversation, something about an incoming event fortold by the great Draenei prophet himself. Something that could change things for either side of this seemingly unending war. Something about a champion. A champion like no other.

"A champion that the dark lady herself would want to know about", smirked the horde spy. And before anyone ever even knew she was there, the dark ranger spy disappeared as quickly as she had arrived with no one the wiser.

Orgrimmar

  
Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the forsaken and Warchief of the horde sat back on her throne. Even inside, the air was warm, tinged with dust. The forsaken in front of her, bent down on one knee, head down in a deep respectful bow. Sylvanas uncrossed her legs, crossed them again and leaned forward in anticipation, her eyes glowing a brighter shade of red.

"Tameriel, tell me again, this time slowly. Don't leave out anything"

The dark ranger Tameriel took a sharp intake of breath, realizing that in her hurry to relay the information to her queen, she had rushed her message incoherently and quickly apologized. "Yes my queen, my apologies!", she exclaimed and bowed even deeper. After a moment she raised her head as Sylvanas gracefully lifted up her hand and ushered her to start again.

"My queen, I was finishing up a meeting with one of our human spies in Stormwind to gather information on the enemy as I was ordered. He had mentioned to me that he had found a secret passageway into the castle that only very few people knew of. After he relayed some interesting facts that he had garnered from this secret passageway, he gave me a map with the directions for our other assets to use. I was about to return to Orgrimmar with this important missive when I noticed that there was what looked to be a guard patrol not more than a few hundred yards away. Realizing that my disguise had seemingly held up well so far, out of interest, I moved closer. That's when I realized that it wasn't a patrol, that in fact it was an entourage leading the prophet Velen towards the castle."

"Not an altogether unusual thing. The lion cub has a deep respect for the old Draenei. Maybe he called for him so he could tuck the boy king into bed and read him a bedtime story", Sylvanas spat dismissively, interrupting her ranger.

"...Indeed my queen. But considering that he would surely be meeting with the king, I took the opportunity to use the map and soon I discovered the passageway into the castle. I managed to make it just as the prophet began a conversation with the alliance king and the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras"

"So Jaina Proudmoore was also in this meeting", Sylvanas made the statement rather than posing the question, her interest piqued. "Continue".

" The prophet began telling them of a dream, a premonition, or a vision that he had. I'm sorry my queen, but I could not get too close at the risk of being discovered. They sometimes talked in hushed tones but I could make out most of what they said...although some of it was...confusing."

" Tameriel!", Sylvanas said, her tone cold and impatient, "This vision?"

"Yes my queen. The prophet Velen began speaking of a vision, a battle between the light and the dark on Azeroth. He spoke of a champion, one who could possibly alter not only the war, but the future of Azeroth itself. He also spoke of strange steel carriages in both the air and on the land, of weapons that could destroy large portions of entire planets and giant buildings that could touch the sky. Apparently this was the world that this champion was from. Velen said that he would arrive here by divine light or magic but that his weapon would be himself. One that could be used for great good or evil, and that the influence of the alliance and the light would be crucial in determining this factor."

Sylvanas stayed quiet for a long moment, red eyes piercing through Tameriel. "So this champion...he is not from this world."

"I believe so, my queen."

"And the alliance clearly does not want the horde to discover this champion and bring him to our side. One who could be extremely advantageous to our cause", she paused, as a smile began to slowly grow, "...to the horde and... to me." Her smile disappeared almost instantly, her cold tone resuming. "When and where will this champion appear?"

Tameriel nodded and continued. "He said that it would be in four days when both moons are in conjunction with the sun. The prophet seemed convinced that he would appear near Darkshore, close to some old temple ruins which may still retain some power and aid in his passing to this world."

Sylvanas stood up, raised one gauntleted hand and pointed towards the door. "Good work Tameriel, now go and gather the others. Tell them to meet me here in a hour, we have much work to do."

The dark ranger nodded and left quickly as Sylvanas sat slowly back down on her throne, crossed her legs again and held a hand up to her face. Yes, a lot to do, she thought to herself. Tameriel certainly didn't hear the full conversation, and she still couldn't comprehend the full picture, but Sylvanas had heard enough to know that this could be a game changer. She spent so much time in her fury, her dark brooding anger, that this feeling was almost alien to her...this, was it excitement, possibly even...Hope? No, she didn't want to even contemplate that. She didn't know enough yet. But she could not deny her growing sense of unease mixed with excitement. " Yes, I'm looking forward to your arrival ...Champion!", she purred to nobody in particular as she felt a smile begin to grow on her face again.

Matt

  
Matt lay on the roof of his car, the sun stinging his eyes but he felt good. In fact he felt really good. Putting on his sunglasses, he realized that after such a long time, a torrid time of unbearing grief and even moments of depression, that he had finally rounded a corner. He finally understood that the people around him had been a gift, helping him, pushing him and when it came down to it, just caring about him. When his father died six months ago, he couldn't even imagine this feeling of contentment now. But thanks to his friends, he had pressed on, albeit so difficult at first. He was excelling in his job, he had gotten back into the best shape of his life and somehow, he had managed to turn his life around. He would always miss his father, but he knew that he wouldn't want his only son to wallow in misery forever and allow his life to crash down around him. Things were looking up.

He lost track of time and before he knew it, the sun had begun to set. Feeling refreshed, he jumped down from the car and stretched his arms over his head. Looking out over the river, he smiled as the streetlights suddenly turned on and lit up the water in an array of dancing lights. He liked to come here every weekend and just relax by himself. At first it was a place to brood, but now it was a joy to him, a place that reminded him of freedom and also how lucky he was.

"Time to go home", he yawned as he got into his car and began the relatively short journey home. He parked the car a few hundred yards from his apartment. As usual he could never get parking closer to home when he arrived back this late, but getting out of the car and feeling so refreshed, he didn't care. He made sure to grab a few things that he'd left in the trunk, just in case, and locked the car. Don't wanna leave my baby behind, he grinned, slinging the accoustic guitar over his back. Getting back to playing music again was one of the things that had helped him through the dark times. Even though electric guitar was his preffered instrument, he had gotten used to playing the accoustic as it was easier to bring around, easier to take out and just strum along a few riffs when the mood took him. With his gym bag in his left hand and patting his pocket to make sure his phone was there, he set off on the short walk to his apartment.

It didn't take long for him to notice that something felt a little different. It's very quiet around here tonight...weird, he thought. He was the only one on the street, something not just unusual but completely unheard of. Wondering if something happened, he almost jumped when his phone let off a message alert. "Shit", he almost yelled, quickly looking around to make sure nobody was close by, to have seen his embarrasing reaction. Thankfully still alone, he chuckled to himself and reached in his pocket to check his phone. He checked the screen and the streetlights flickered. He looked up and they stopped abruptly. Shaking his head and looking down at the screen again, they flickered again, this time not stopping when he looked up. In his eyes, it was like a strobe effect and after a few seconds he had to look away. His head began to feel fuzzy, in fact his whole body felt strange. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he realized that he was on the border of keeling over. Throwing his gym bag over his other shoulder he quickly pressed his hand up against a nearby wall to steady himself. The lights were flickering madly now, his head was swimming and he could see the hairs on his arms literally standing on end. He heard what sounded like lightning crackling around him, heat, and a painfully bright light cascading down from above, and before he realized what had happened, Matt found himself in what looked to be some kind of warzone. An alien battle like none he could have even imagined.

Inland off the coast of Darkshore (Alliance)

  
Anduin stood in full armor in what seemed to be a flat grassy area surrounded by trees. The ruins of an old temple were seen here and there, but not much else. They had been waiting for a few hours now and he was even tempted to ask Velen again if this was the right place, but he knew that it was. He could feel the remnants of power from this place himself, and besides when he asked Tyrande, she confirmed that the night elves had also detected power in this quiet place.

He smiled a little when he thought about his conversation with Tyrande. She and her people were devastated and still completely traumatized over the burning of the world tree, but Velen's vision brought hope. Hope clouded in mystery, but hope nonetheless. It had felt like so long since he had seen hope in Tyrande's eyes and he had seen it again. She was however not very happy when she requested to be there and he turned her down. It was important not to draw too much attention to this. So he promised her that if all went well, he would bring the champion from another world to her in due time, and this seemed to quell her somewhat.

He looked around at his small team that consisted of himself, ten of his best alliance soldiers, Velen and Jaina Proudmoore. He also brought his friend and personal spy, the blood elf Valeera Sanguinar, but she ventured out into the trees to keep an eye on any unwanted surprises.

Jaina looked up, "It's close Anduin, be prepared for anything." Anduin noticed that both moons and the sun were lining up. Realizing that Jaina was tense, he looked to Velen, who smiled back reassuringly and he nodded back.

"Keep alert men, we don't exactly know what to expect"

"Yes your majesty", the men replied in unison as their hands tensed around their weapons.

All of a sudden the air around them felt heavy, brimming with magical energy. The unnerving quiet was brought to a quick violent end as Valeera burst through the treeline, bow in hand. "We've got company your majesty, a horde platoon, at least twenty. The Warchief is leading them"

"What?", cried Anduin. "How did they find out? We need to hold this ground until he arrives. Men, prepare to fight!"

Jaina tensed, bringing magic to her fingertips and looked at the others. "Anduin, if you need to, use your hearthstone, it will bring you both back to Stormwind if I can't teleport us safely out of here"

Anduin now had Shalamayne, his fathers sword, in his hand and taking the hearthstone from the mage, he urged her, "If we get out, I expect you to do the same"

She nodded resolutely, determination lining her pretty features and was about to say something when an ear peircing wail broke her concentration.

"Sylvanas!", Anduin gritted his teeth with anger. Only a few seconds passed after the banshee queen's scream when the first arrow came, penetrating one of his soldier's legs. The soldier screamed in pain as blood spattered the grass and the horde stepped passed the treeline. A few orcs, some forsaken including dark rangers, and some trolls for good measure. Sylvanas gracefully stepped to the forefront in her full battle gear and stared right into the young king's eyes. He grimaced, she smiled.

Darkshore (Horde)

  
Sylvanas had left Nathanos in Orgrimmar. She needed someone she could trust to leave in her stead. Knowing that a large army would be seen long before they arrived at their destination, she instead chose a smaller elite team. Easier to get closer before they were spotted, easier to kill any who stood in their way and easier to get away with HER new champion. One who could help her in all of her plans. She couldn't contain another slight smirk thinking about the possibilities. It wasn't long before they were at the treeline and she could see that the conjunction was nearly complete. "Come, let us claim what is ours!" and as she screamed her banshee wail, they moved forward.

Matt

  
Matt could barely breathe. After the horrific crackling of lightning, and a light that literally temporarily blinded him, he found himself on his hands and knees on what felt like grass. His senses were completely dulled so he just kept his head down, afraid that he was going to vomit and blinking his eyes furiously. Just take deep breaths, he kept saying over and over in his head. As his senses slowly began to return, he could feel that he wasn't alone. It was as if water was lodged in his ears, but he could hear clashes of some sort, and as his eyes slowly adjusted, he could see shapes, figures moving around him. He managed to slowly stand up and noticed that the ground was bright, it was daytime. Shaking his head softly, he looked up. His senses were almost back to normal now and he stared forward, mouth agape. "No", he turned away and closed his eyes. "Great, well this isn't real which means I hit my head really, really hard or, or..." he slowly smiled chuckling to himself, almost snorting in laughter " Or it's a dream you dumbass!" He turned back around still chuckling to himself when an arrow flew a few inches from his head and he ducked instinctively.

He heard a strange female voice shout in a language he didn't understand. She didn't sound happy. He quickly took a knee. "Okay, okay...okay...okay...what the fuuuucccckkkk!" he silently screamed, panic now setting in. He realized that he had ducked behind a broken pillar, head down. Matt steeled himself, putting a twitching hand on the pillar, he took three big deep breaths. "In...out...in...out...in...out, and look." He popped his head up over the pillar and stared in awe at what he was confronted with. There were what looked to him to be medieval soldiers fighting with swords, bows, and spears in front of him. One of them was clad in gleaming blue, gold and silver armor and holding a sword that had " a glowing orb"..."yep, that's a fucking glowing orb in the centre". Next he turned his head to the right and from behind, he could see that there was a woman throwing some sort of "I don't even want to say it, but she's throwing some sort of ...magic light things, right?"

He ducked back down. "Okay, what in the flying FUCK is going on here? What the hell happened to me". He began to panic now. "This is real, this smells real", he gripped the grass beneath him, "This feels real".

He slowly lifted his head back over the pillar and looked beyond the people that were in front of him. "Holy Shiiiit", he gasped in horror when he looked on what could only be described as monters. Monsters through and through. Large green monsters with bodies built like tanks and large tusks protruding from their mouths. Beside them were more weird monster creatures with tusks and blue shades of skin. And then to top it all off, "Ohhh noooo...fuckin zombies", he barely whispered now in a state of fear?, shock?, he didn't even know anymore. He couldn't create a coherent thought right now, he was just reacting.

His eyes suddenly caught a woman in the middle of the battle. She had pale grey/blue skin which was covered mostly with leather and metal armor. She wore a cloak and a hood over her head and he recognized with amazement that she had large pointy ears sticking out of the hood. "Like an elf", he whispered to himself. Even with the armor and the strange features, he could see that she was a true beauty. And her eyes were glowing a deep red. Just then, as if she noticed him looking at her, her eyes locked onto his. It was as if time stood still for a moment and they just stared at each other. She smiled at him and he was mesmerized. The moment was broken when the woman who was slinging magic around noticed him, and opening her eyes wide, she screamed, "Anduin he's over there, get him out of here."

Suddenly the grey/blue skinned woman began to evaporate in purple plumes of smoke and before he knew what was happening, she appeared before him fully formed again. Matt stood up to face her suddenly unafraid. He said nothing, just looked at her. She cocked her head slightly and smiled as she looked back at him. She said something but he couldn't understand her.

"I'm sorry", he smiled back at her, feeling for the first time since this mess began, a strange comfort around her. "I don't understand you"

"Ah, so you can speak common ", she replied, still smiling that strange smile. She looked him up and down slowly, stopping at his eyes. "I said, well aren't you delicious".

He noticed that she had fangs and his thoughts began to waver slightly. Did she mean that as a compliment or does she actually plan to eat me, he wondered, when suddenly a burst of light shot between them, and the young man in the gleaming armour jumped over the pillar to land beside him.

"Get away from him Warchief", he roared.

The woman's features couldn't have changed more dramatically. Her beautiful face morphed into a snarling one as she spat venemous words at him. "You pityful King, don't interupt us. The champion belongs to ME!" She screamed this last part and Matt couldn't help but flinch slightly. To be honest, he actually felt sorry for whoever this champion was that they were talking about.

The warrior didn't speak one more word, as he took something in his hand and put his other on Matt's shoulder.

The dark beauty's face contorted in horror as she reached out her hand to grab him. "No, no, don't you d..."

All of a sudden they were both standing in what looked to be a castle.

"What the...", was all he could manage as his head began to swivel around in shock, taking note of his new surroundings.

He jumped when the young soldier placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Welcome to Stormwind champion. Or I should say, welcome to Azeroth!"


	2. A Soul In Torment: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Orgrimmar

  
It had been hours now since Sylvanas and what was left of her strategic force had arrived back in Orgrimmar empty handed. Her fury boiled inside her and would not let go. The horde troops that were left knew not to say a word to her on the way back if they didn't absolutely have to. Alone now in her throne room she paced up and down, seething with anger. "That weak boy king, how dare he, how dare he whisk away MY new champion" she spat, clenching and unclenhing her fists in rage. She had felt it. That was what made the horrible feeling of losing even worse. She had felt HIM. She remembered when he looked at her and she looked back, their eyes locked. There was power in those strikingly pale blue human eyes. She had felt it, hell, it had practically oozed from his every pore. And when she gotten close, she had felt even more drawn to him. It was a feeling that even now she couldn't fully comprehend. It wasn't just simple attraction, although she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that he was extremely attractive in her eyes. For a moment, she felt her attraction deepen again just thinking about him, something that felt so alien to her now, but it was more than that. There was something else. They were drawn together, she could feel it and was sure that he could too. 

Suddenly fear gripped her, and then anger. What was she thinking. This wasn't her. But no, she had to admit that not only could she feel that connection to him, but she knew that her future plans were also connected to him. She needed to get him back. She was so close to winning, so close to claiming him until that poor wretch of a king, that alliance scum, stole him from her. She couldn't control herself and swiped everything that was on the large table in front of her, sending them crashing into the wall in a thunderous clang. One of the guards quickly burst into the room in a panic.

"My queen, is everything okay?"

Sylvanas looked up, her eyes now steady and with a cool calm tone said, "Get me Tameriel, now!"

  
Stormwind

  
"Azeroth, I don't understand. I don't understand.....anything", Matt groaned putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sure this must be very confusing for you champion, stripped from your world and arriving in one that, by the looks of you, must seem very strange"

Matt nodded. He at least seems to be a decent guy, so just hear him out and try to keep as calm as you can, he thought.

He smiled in gentle understanding and began. "My name is Anduin Wrynn. I'm the king of this land called Stormwind."

"You're a king?", Matt choked in a high voice much to his embarassment.

He laughed now, making him feel even worse. "Yes I'm the king of Stormwind and the leader of the alliance. This world is called Azeroth"

"What's the alliance?"

"The Alliance is a faction that joins people of this world together in one mind. Different races that have joined together to protect each other and to protect what we believe in."

"Okay.. ahem your majesty", he looked sheepishly at the young king.

"Anduin is fine", he smiled.

"Oh good, I felt like a bit of a fool saying that, but I didn't want to offend you", "So when you say different races, do you mean like those monst...em.. large green people that were in that battle?"

Anduin's face grew a little darker. "No, those were Horde warriors. They are called orcs. The alliance joins races such as humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, amongst others."

"Elves...Dwarves....so these do exist here. This is incredible"

The young king seemed surprised, "So, are there no elves or dwarves on your world?"

"None. None whatsoever. The only real intelligent species on my world apart from wildlife are humans. Honestly, I'm amazed that humans exist in this world too. We thought we were the only ones in the universe"

"Only humans....I have never seen a human from another world either. There have been the Orcs and Draenei that came from another world, but never the same as a race from Azeroth"

"So that woman on the battlefield, she was an elf wasn't she? Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, all of these races are only told about in stories on my world. They don't actually exist, nobody has ever actually seen one. They're a myth"

Anduin's eyes opened wide, "Fascinating. Your world would appeal to many humans that have lost family or property in the wars that have plagued us for far too long here on Azeroth. It is an unfortunate consequence. I'm afraid some of the races on both sides share that hatred. But to answer your first question, yes and no."

Matt looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

He sighed , "She is an elf but she is also undead, what is called the Forsaken. She was a high elf, a Quel'dorei, who was unfortunately killed by a mad human prince. It's a story I will not go into too much detail here. But this man raised her as an undead and a banshee. She is Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, now known as the banshee queen, ruler of the forsaken and the warchief of the horde. She was a good person once, but now......"

After he just trailed off like that with a sad tone, Matt was glad now that he didn't reveal that not only did he think that she looked pretty cool and ridiculously hot, but that he could also feel some strange connection with her. _Dodged a bullet with that one_ , he thought.

"That's a very sad story. When she spoke to me at first, I didn't understand what she said, but when I spoke back to her, she replied in my language. She called it common. How is it possible that you and I both speak the same language?"

"I don't know why you also speak common champion, but needless to say it's lucky that you do. Most races on Azeroth can speak it, even though most also have their own languages.", he smiled reassuringly. "What did she say to you, it may be important".

Matt thought for a minute, remembering what she said to him and felt instantly embarrassed. "She eh....., she also seemed surprised that I spoke common."

"I'd imagine so. What else did she say?"

"Nothing important really"

"It may be important though champion"

"It really was nothing of note Anduin"

"Well just in case", he smiled

"But it really wasn't..."

"Just to be sure champi..."

"She said I was delicious okay", Matt blurted out embarrassed, "It was kinda weird, flattering...but weird"

"Oh....." Anduin replied in an awkward manner. "That is strange though. It doesn't sound like her at all. My apologies champion."

"Anduin, why do you keep calling me champion. My name is Matthew Dawson. My world is called Earth. And if the word champion means the same thing here as it does on my world, I can tell you now, you got the wrong guy"

Anduin replied wearing a broad smile on his face now, "Matthew, it's good to meet you. And believe me when I tell you, whether you understand it or not, you most definitely are the champion in Velen's vision. I have never felt such innate power emanating from a human before, and my guess is Sylvanas could sense it too."

He could only shake his head and laugh inside. "I'm just a human like any other, nothing special and that's just fine with me. I'd just got my life back on track and now this.....You can just call me Matt, everyone does", he replied exasperated.

"It will all make sense soon enough Matt"

And just then, out of the blue, the pretty magic woman and a giant blue/purple guy with glowing eyes and tendrils growing out of his face appeared a few yards away from them.

Matt stared at them incredulously. "Yep, why not!", he groaned.

  
Jaina

  
Once Anduin escaped with the champion, Jaina quickly rallied the troops and transported them away from the battle. She had used much of her strength. Leaving Valeera to handle the soldiers, she used what little magic she had left to transport herself and Velen back to Stormwind keep. They appeared a few yards away from Anduin and the champion. The champion took one look at them, especially Velen, staring at them in awe and muttering something she could not hear whilst shaking his head. Looking at him properly now, she was stuck between stifling a laugh at his reaction and staring back in awe herself at this powerful human. She could literally feel the power flowing from him and yet it was hard to define. His clothing was strange, definitely not of this world and he was carrying a strange shaped weapon on his back along with a sack. She noticed Velen quickly set his gaze on the champion and knew that he could also sense the great power within.

"Anduin, you made it", and she looked at the champion again. When their eyes met she noticed that he was quite good looking. Adding to this, his power was still so present that suddenly she felt a little intimidated, flustered even. This wasn't like her. "Champion, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad that you both arrived here safely", she said and bowed towards him .She looked to Anduin, "Does he understand me?"

The champion quickly looked flustered and said "Oh no, please don't bow....you don't have to bow..."

Anduin interjected, "Yes Jaina, he speaks common. His name is Matthew Dawson and he comes from the world of Earth. Matt, may I pesent to you, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. She's not only a trusted friend but she's also an important member of the alliance."

"Pleased to meet you Lady Jaina", he said and held out a hand to her, smiling slightly.

"As I said, champion Matthew, the pleasure is mine. You can call me Jaina", and when she took his hand it was like a warmth began to trail up her arm. She could only describe it as pure contentment, safety. She released her grip naturally hoping that her face didn't give away any strange reaction.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jaina. Eh..I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you a witch or.... like, you can use magic spells so...."

Jaina couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. "No Matthew, I'm not a witch, I'm a mage. You act like you have never seen magic before"

He looked serious. "I haven't"

She stopped laughing and glanced at Anduin. "But your own incredible power is..."

"I have no power."

She began to chuckle again thinking that he was making a strange joke. 

"Look, I don't know how to say this. I'm sure that you guys are going to be really dissapointed here, but I'm going to be blunt. I...HAVE....NO....POWERS. I'm not a champion of any sort. I come from a world where there isn't any magic, there's no elves or dwarves or orcs or anything other than humans and animals. I'm barely holding on here to be honest. There's a gigantic purple alien guy standing right there staring at me and I don't know what I'm doing." After his understandable rant, he began to calm down. He turned to Velen, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to be rude"

Velen smiled kindly and walked towards him. "Don't be. My name is Velen and from what you told us young man, anybody in your position would be overwhelmed. I won't deny that it is strange that you have never even seen magic before, considering how much you have at your disposal. And you do have it, even if you can't see it or feel it, we can. Yet it is not just simple overwhelming magic that I sense in you. We will know once we try. Would you like to try Matthew?"

Jaina could see immediately that Velen's words had a calming effect on him. Matthew visibly relaxed, took a short breath and smiled. "Thanks Velen, I appreciate your understanding. I still think you're wrong about me, but I'm willing to try, even if it's just to let you guys down gently"

"Good Man", Velen replied, "Let's start small"

Jaina looked at the champion. "Would you like me to take your weapon so you can relax?"

"Weapon?...Oh this!", Matt laughed, "This isn't a weapon, this is just my guitar", as he slung the leather weapon case over his shoulder in front of them, "This is for my music. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to try to smash an orc with this. I doubt it would even slow it down"

"Oh, so you're a musician then?", she replied surprised.

"Not an amazing one, but I can play"

Impressed, Jaina continued, "We must ask you to play this guitar for us sometime, but first, how about some food before we begin your training"

  
Matt

  
He wasn't a picky eater but he wasn't expecting anything amazing. Any medieval movie he'd seen, the food seemed to be simple fare and that was all he had to go on. That's why he was pleasantly surprised at the food he was given. In fact he had relaxed quite a bit now and taking his surroundings in, he realised that this castle was amazing. He was brought to a dining room area that was lavishly furnished and the maids or service staff or whoever they were, kept supplying him with delicious food. He noticed that they were giving him sidelong glances constantly without trying to look obvious, but they treated him with the utmost respect. It was a bit unnerving. He was sure he looked extremely strange to them considering that he wore jeans, skate shoes and a zip hoody over a t-shirt. Everyone else seemed to be wearing either lavish clothes like the pretty mage Jaina and the purple guy Velen who he found out was a Draenei, or fairly ordinary leather or cloth pants and a fairly plain looking shirt. He realised soon enough though that these were good people and it made things so much easier.

After he was finished eating, Anduin brought him to another room where he met Jaina and Velen again. He still brought his guitar and gym bag around with him as they were the only things that reminded him of home, as well as the phone still in his pocket. They sat down at a small table together and Velen spoke first.

"Matthew.."

"You can call me Matt, both of you", he nodded to Jaina too.

They both smiled and nodded as Velen continued.

"Matt, you deserve an explanation and I shall start with that first. I will do my best to keep things simple for now so that there is not too much for you to digest at once"

Matt nodded, understanding.

"I am an agent of the light. The light is the source of all life in the cosmos and Anduin is also a wielder of the holy light. Some people have more affinity for it than others but we can use our deep faith and belief in the ways of the light to manifest it's power. Most who can wield this power, use it to heal and protect and ultimately stave off the darkness. And for some, myself being one of those, visions, prophecies can occur. A short time ago, I received a vision of your world and of you. We knew you were coming and we know that you are important to Azeroth even if you don't feel it yet. Do you understand so far?"

"I,.. I think so. What now?"

"Now we see if you can manifest the light", Anduin exclaimed seeming excited.

"Okay, what do I do?"

Anduin took a breath, held out his hand, and all of a sudden a bright golden orb of light about the size of an orange floated above his hand.

"Wow!", Matt leapt up looking at it, "That's incredible"

Aduin smiled, closed his hand and it disappeared, "Now you try. Concentrate, feel the light, let the universe flow through you and visualize it happening"

"Yeah sure, no problem", Matt put his hand out and angrily spat, "I'll just put my hand out and create magic that I don't have and....."

They were all staring at him. Following their eyes he looked down at his hand and sure enough there was a bright golden orb of light about the size of an orange floating above his hand.

"Jesus Christ!", he shouted in surprise and began to shake his hand crazily as if it was on fire, until the light disappeared. _What the fuck just happened_.

"Light, he did it!", Anduin gasped

Jaina's eyes were opened wide, "That quickly, manifested so precisely, without any knowledge or training. Anduin, I suspected maybe a tiny reaction. Is this normal?"

"Not that I'm aware of Jaina. Matt didn't even hear of the light until moments ago"

Jaina became excited. She put her hand out and with a smirk began to manifest a ball of swirling ice about the size of a basketball. "Now you try"

Matt put his now shaking hand out in front of him and looked at her hand. _Boom_ , a swirling ball of ice about the size of a basketball appeared above his hand.

Jaina, amazed, took a sharp intake of breath and in her other hand manifested a fireball of the same size and looked at him.

Matt put out his other hand and just thought _Fireball_. _Swoosh_ , an exact copy of Jaina's fireball appeared in his hand.

How is this possible? How am I doing this?

Jaina slowly closed both of her hands and her magic disappeared, so Matt did the same.

"This is incredible", Jaina stared at him in wonder.

"He can use the holy light and the powers of a mage...with no more than a thought. Velen, you don't look surprised", Anduin looked shocked.

"No Anduin, I'm not." Velen turned towards Matt. "Just one more small test Matt. Try to think of something that upsets you. Something that repesents a sadness or a dark time in your life. Try to manifest it in the same way."

"Okay", Matt put his hand out. He didn't need to think too long or too hard until his deceased father's face popped into his head and a pang of grief hit him. Instantly, a six foot sphere of swirling darkness made everyone jump up from the table to avoid it. He panicked and quickly shut his hand as it disappeared. _What the fuck was that_.

They were quiet for what seemed to be an excruciatingly long time until Anduin broke the silence. "Well now I understand why Sylvanas wanted you so badly too"

"What do you mean, what does all of this mean?"

Velen was the first to answer, "What it means young champion is what I already suspected. The powers that have manifested in you with your arrival on Azeroth may be unparalleled, but in the wrong hands are extremely dangerous. Your power is limited only by your own faith and belief. Your faith in yourself, the light inside you and even the dark, which makes you an extremely coveted individual for both the Alliance and the Horde. They will be looking for you." 

Anduin grinned, "But for now, we'll keep them guessing. How would you like to visit the Night Elves?"

  
Stormwind (The next day)

  
Matt had slept like a log. After everything that had happened, he needed a good nights sleep and he awoke refreshed. Looking down at his hand, he thought, _Fireball_ ,and sure enough a fireball spun in his hand. _This is so fuckin awesome_. Wondering what else he could do, he opened his bedroom door in Stormwind castle and was greeted by a maid that was waiting for him.

"Good morning my Lord, the King requires your presence when you are ready in the dining hall", as she curtsied.

"Sure, lead the way"

When they entered the dining hall, Matt thanked her and she smiled kindly and curtsied again, "You're welcome my Lord".

"Ah Matt, come sit down and have some breakfast", Anduin waved cheerfully. "Did you have a well earned rest? How do you feel?"

"Pretty good actually. She called me Lord", he chuckled

"Yes, most people think that you're a visiting dignitary. For now, it's the best option to keep you a secret for as long as we can. Even you don't know what you're fully capable of yet ....although with the horde knowing of your existence, it's only a matter of time before the rumors of you spread. It's easier for her to find you if everyone is on the look out for you."

"True. where's Jaina and Velen?"

"Jaina left last night to meet with some trusted mages that may be able to shed some more light on your abilities. Velen went with her and left some instructions for us."

"Instructions?"

"To be honest, if it wasn't Velen, I would have disregarded them completely but I trust him implicitly."

"That doesn't sound good", Matt remarked nervously.

"I was going to send you to meet Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, the leader of the night elf people, with the power of a hearthstone or a portal for safety's sake."

"So that plan has changed I assume"

"It has. Velen says that you should travel there on foot"

"What? Is he mad? What if I meet more of those orcs or some other Horde warriors?"

Anduin sighed, "I asked him the same thing but he said that it was important for a few reasons. He said that you were sent to Azeroth for a purpose and it wasn't to rot away in a castle or be hidden away completely. You're supposed to experience this world, understand it, feel the land and the trees. See the other races that are so alien to you and understand them, get to know this world and allow it's energy and it's light to fill you. He believes that it is a journey you must take."

Matt mulled it around in his mind and spoke with determination. "If Velen said that, then I believe him. To be honest, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that seeing a bit more of this world with my own eyes didn't excite me a little"

"Well of course you won't be going alone either. We don't want to draw too much attention, so only a small party is necessary. A good friend of mine, Valeera Sanguinar, an elven rogue, will be there to protect you. I trust her with my life. Part of the way, you both will be met by a small troop of night elf sentinels that will guide you for the rest of the journey. It should take you about a week, but nobody except a precious few will know who you are. And most importantly, I'll be giving you this hearthstone. If anything happens, it'll take you straight back to Stormwind."

"Sounds good to me....so I'll be traveling with an elf...to meet different elves. A sentence I never imagined to come out of my mouth", Matt exclaimed 

Anduin laughed. "Ah, speaking of which" he looked behind Matt, "Welcome Valeera, come in and meet your charge."

Matt never heard a sound, but when he stood up and turned around, an elf woman was standing only a few feet away. He had to stop himself from audibly gasping. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He was reminded of Sylvanas, but if hers was a dark dangerous beauty, this one was a bright shining one. She was clad in crimson armor that looked like a mixture of leather and golden metal pieces mixed in. The armor was form fitting and exosed her long slender legs in thigh high boots and her ample cleavage. _Holy shit, what a body_. A hood was pulled over her head and he could see those long sharp elven ears sticking straight up from notches in the hood. She also had large thin tapered eyebrows that extended inches from her face. _So did Sylvanas now that I think about it. Guess I was in too much shock for it to register._ Long golden blonde hair framed her beautifull pale face, complete with full red lips and glowing green eyes. A literal beauty from another world.

Hoping that she didn't realize that he was gawking at her, he held out his hand to greet her. "Hello, I'm Matt, nice to meet you"

At first she just stared at him, her head slightly cocked with a look on her face he couldn't discern.

The colour drained from his face. _Oh crap. Of course she noticed me gawking at her. The first elf I meet properly, turns out to be an absolute babe....and immediately thinks I'm a pervert._

Then after what was only a couple of seconds, but felt like forever, she replied. "I'm Valeera, it's a pleasure champion."

Her small delicate hand took his and as they shook, he noticed her eyes glow brighter, still with that look on her face that he just couldn't make out. Man, I hope she's not pissed at me. This could be a very long journey together.

They broke the handshake and Valeera bowed to Anduin, "Your majesty, we will be ready to leave in a few hours"

"Thank you Valeera, I leave our champion in your hands then", Anduin replied in a friendly but serious tone.

  
Valeera

  
Valeera had met Anduin earlier that same morning and they had discussed at length what he had discovered about this human champion from another world. She was surprised to find out that his world had consisted of only humans and animals, but she was even more surprised to hear about his demonstration of magic that he had been adament he didn't have. Anduin seemed both excited and a little wary of the possibilites, which put her a little on edge. In any other case she wouldn't have been happy with Anduin asking her to babysit someone on a week long journey, but this was different and she knew it. Velen himself put so much faith in this human that it couldn't be ignored and she was in a good position now to see what this man, this champion, was made of.

When she arrived at the dining hall, she could hear them both talking. Her silent footsteps brought her to within a few meters of the champion's back.

"Sounds good to me....so I'll be traveling with an elf...to meet different elves. A sentence I never imagined to come out of my mouth", he said, as Anduin laughed aloud noticing her.

She couldn't help but laugh herself, only in her mind of course, although a slight smile appeared on her face for a second. _So he really has never seen elves before_.

"Ah speaking of which" Anduin looked at her, "Welcome Valeera, come in and meet your charge."

She had moved now to within a few feet of the champion as he stood up to greet her.

"Hello, I'm Matt, nice to meet you"

There was a slight pause before he said this. She could see his eyes open a little wider and could feel him scanning her body as she tried hard not to laugh, quickly bringing himself under control. _Still a man like any other then._

She might have been mad if it was under different circumstances, but she had to take into consideration that this human had only ever seen other humans less than two days ago. Not to mention that she would be a hypocrite as she also took her time to take him in. He was tall and looked to have a lean muscular build. Mid length brown hair was swept to one side with shorter hair on the sides and what looked to be a three or four day unshaven face. Eyes of pale blue bore into her own. _Well at least I don't have to be stuck with an ugly human for a week._ His clothes were strange but looked extremely well made.

"I'm Valeera, it's a pleasure champion", she replied and shook his hand.

When her skin touched his, energy was immediately transferred to her, something a blood elf would instantly feel. It felt like he was forcing her to absorb his lifeforce. She did her utmost not to react, but felt that she may have failed. It didn't look like he even knew that anything was happening, but he looked at her like she did react. They broke the handshake and Valeera bowed to Anduin, "Your majesty, we will be ready to leave in a few hours"

"Thank you Valeera, I leave our champion in your hands then", Anduin replied.

She looked at the champion, this time letting her smile break through. "I think we'll need to arrange some new clothing for you before we leave, lest we wave a flag to the enemy."

" Ha, I guess you're right about that", he grinned scratching his head.

_This could turn out to be a very compelling trip. Tyrande will be very interested in this man...and so will many others. We will have to be on our guard._


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey (Day 1)

  
Within the hour Matt had changed into new pants, a long ornate leather tunic and leather boots, complete with two dangerous looking daggers strapped to either side. A long brown cloak covered everything except his leather saddlebag that he kept his gym bag, phone and some food and water for the journey. He slung his guitar case over his shoulder, wearing it on his back like a sword.

He looked at himself in the mirror almost giggling. "Well, I look awesome as fuck", he said out loud in jest, with nobody close by to hear him. He could still hardly believe that he was in this amazing fantasy world, but at least now he looked the part. Facing his reflection, he whispered to himself, "Time to go", and left his room.

He was brought outside the castle where he met Anduin and Valeera. After Anduin's lengthy goodbye and warnings to be safe, to learn what he could, and make sure to escape back to stormwind if they got into trouble, they were finally on their way.

Valeera led the way through the streets of Stormwind which eventually led to grass and trees.

She hadn't really said anything since they had left and he needed to break the silence. "Valeera, I hope I wasn't rude when I met you yesterday, I probably stared a bit. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. This is all still so new to me"

She turned her head, "Don't worry Matthew, Anduin told me that there are no elves on your world." Thankfully, she didn't seem too bothered.

"So how long have you worked for Anduin?"

"I was loyal to his father and my friend, King Varian, before he died. When Anduin became king, I remained by his side."

"I'm sure that made him very happy."

She looked at him with a wry smile, "I hope that I'm a good friend to him if that's what you mean."

"Of course, yeah, that's what I meant", he blurted. _And I'm back to pervert_ , he thought, wincing inwardly."So the night elves, are they different than you?", he said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"We're distant relatives, but to your eyes, they would look different. Taller, with a different skin colour. The Kaldorei have different customs to us Sin'dorei."

"Interesting. Compared to Azeroth, my world seems so boring in comparison."

"What is your world like?", she asked seeming quite interested.

"Very different. Apart from only humans, magic doesn't exist there, we rely on technology."

Valeera looked at him like she didn't understand.

He continued, "For example, we get around from place to place using vehicles called cars. Flying vehicles called planes transport us around our world and we can communicate with anyone on the planet through a taking device the size of your hand called a phone."

Valeera looked amazed, "And none of it powered by magic?"

"No, it's all just human ingenuity."

"Gnomes and Goblins use technology too, they would be very interested in your world."

"I'm sure they would, considering we also created weapons that can wipe out entire cities, hell, even the world if we let loose", he said

"You make weapons that could destroy your own world, why would you create such a thing?", she asked, disgusted.

Matt shook his head, "I guess that's where our worlds are similar. Paranoia, fear, hatred. Those things are all part of my world too. Wars have been fought for less."

She nodded in dismay, understanding his point nonetheless. "And now you are here in the middle of Azeroth's turmoil. I am sorry that this was thrust upon you Matthew Dawson."

Matt was slightly taken aback by her sadness, directed not only at him, but it was clear she hadn't had a rosy life herself. "Thank you", he replied honestly, "But you know, it could be worse, I could never make a fireball before yesterday". He looked at her with one eyebrow raised and a smug smile on his face, hoping for the right effect.

It worked as Valeera burst out laughing, a pretty, melodious sound. He was glad to have made her laugh and was reminded again of her stunning beauty as his pulse quickened.

"Well, keep the fireballs to yourself for the time being, but I'm glad that you can take some positives from this situation."

"There are other positives." He couldn't help himself as he glanced at her with a smile.

She tried to stifle her own smile, only partially succeeding. "We'll be stopping at an inn in a few hours, so you can relax a bit there. We'll get some food and if you would like to drink, you can partake."

"Drink!, Alcohol...as in Beer? You see Valeera, this trip is looking up already." Putting his hands together and raising his head to the sky, he joked, "Thank you God, thank you so much"

She allowed herself to laugh again, not remembering the last time that she felt so at ease, so quickly. She hoped that she could help keep him safe. She was a good judge of character and could feel that he was a good person, someone worth protecting.

"To the Beer!!!", Matt knelt on one knee and pointed dramatically in one direction.

She snorted laughter, "It's this way you fool of a champion", she pointed in the opposite direction.

Matt held out one arm and bowed comically,"Then lead the way my lady."

  
Brannad's Inn

  
Matt was glad that his goofy antics had lightened the mood. As they made their way to the destination for the night, he was able to get to know Valeera better. A few hours later, they reached the inn and he felt that they had a bit of a rapport going on. Thankfully, for such a serious demeanor when the situation called for it, he was happy to realize that she had a good sense of humor and seemed to get his too.

"So, Brannads Inn then?", he mused out loud.

"Yes, It's still in alliance territory, so we should be fine staying here for the night. When we meet the night elf party, we'll be camping in the open at night, so enjoy the bed while you have the chance."

"Cool... I mean okay. Let's head in then."

When they entered the inn, Valeera had gone straight over to the innkeeper that stood behind a large wooden bar surrounded by kegs and glasses. There was an intoxicating smell of food wafting around him and Matt surveyed his surroundings. It was a large enough place. Fairly simple wooden tables and boothes were spread out evenly and the place was more than half full already. Some people were eating and others just drinking, but his eyes stopped dead when he gazed past the other humans and came to a table with three....Dwarves! They were almost exactly what he expected a dwarf would look like. Short, brawny, large beards and long hair and they were loud. Just watching them, it looked like the more they drank, the louder they got, but they seemed to be having a good time. Valeera snapped him out of his immersion by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll sit in that boothe in the corner. I have ordered us food and drink. I hope you like alliance ale."

"Valeera, you're a goddess, thank you", he replied jokingly.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Let's sit down."

The wooden bench in the boothe was about as comfortable as you'd imagine, that is, not very comfortable at all, but as the food and drink flowed, Matt didn't care. Putting his guitar to the side, he reveled in the taste of alcohol again after so much had happened in so short a time. In a way it felt like he was back home.

"My god, this is so good!", he sighed, wiping the froth from his mouth after a long swig of ale.

"Aye, that it is lad!", a loud voice agreed.

Matt looked over and saw that one of the jovial dwarves was looking at him, nodding in satisfaction.

"Ye know yer ale lad, that's some o' the best dwarven stuff available.", the dwarf continued.

"Well, the dwarves sure as shit know how to make the finest ale then", Matt replied, more than a little tipsy at this point.

The three dwarves stopped simultaneously and looked at him. If this was a cowboy movie, he would have seen a tumbleweed blowing by and someone going for their gun. He gulped. Oh shit! I've been keeping my language in check because I haven't noticed many people cursing. Did I just offend the first dwarves I ever met? _Damn fucking drink!_

The dwarves suddenly burst out in laughter and clinked their glasses together. "The lad knows his stuff", said the first dwarf. "Aye, he does", "He knows how to appreciate a proper dwarven ale", the others agreed. Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

It didn't take long before the three dwarves were drinking with them, much to Valeera's annoyance, Matt noticed. The dwarves seemed to fawn over her and try to vie for her attention at first until her standoffish demeanor made them give up. She seemed to relax more when they did. Three drinks turned into four, four turned into five and soon it was like they had been friends all their lives. It turned out that they were merchants that had just delivered the dwarven ale to the inn and were staying the night, before they were to set off again in the morning. The first dwarf was called Ordal and the other two were Rugran and Telfin. Five drinks turned into six and soon more than a few humans had joined them. Matt and the dwarves had everyone in good spirits with their back and forth humor and even some stories, which he addmittedly ripped off from back home.

At one point he noticed Valeera out of the corner of his eye smiling at him.

"Lad, what's that ye have there!", Telfin's eyes led his own to his guitar case.

"That's my guitar Telf, I'm a musician of sorts", he answered, almost drunk now.  
"Yer a bard lad?", Ordal asked surprised.

"I suppose I am."

"Well why din' ya say so, play for us." The humans seemed to agree as a few cheers and whoops came out of nowhere. He glanced at Valeera and she laughed at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say, " _You walked yourself into that one_."

He was in such a good mood that he didn't care and when he opened his case and put the strap over his shoulder, the feel and the smell of the guitar put him instantly at ease. He remembered home and he remembered his father. He smiled to himself. _I wonder what he'd think of all this_.

Rugran cooed, "That's a fine lookin instrument lad. Never seen one like it."

He made sure it was in tune and began to strum. The tone itself made the memories flood back, flashes of his father, his friends, his life. A feeling of complete wonder, happiness and sadness mixed and broiled around inside him. He didn't even realize that he had closed his eyes, closed his mind to everything else. He was in his own world now. He could feel himself smiling sadly. Dad used to love this song. Matt loved the NIN original but they both loved Cash's version. Hurt, it seems so apt now. He began to play.

His fingers softly plucked the strings, each note both healing and rending his heart open at the same time. Time seemed to stand still, and he began to sing.

"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel", his fingers slid smoothly along the bridge.

"Everyone I know, goes away in the end", his voice was steeped in emotion, but he hit every note.

He played for no one but himself and before he knew it, the song was ending.

"If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way", he was playing to an audience of one, himself. He knew that his raw emotion poured into the song, but he still managed a smile as he plucked the last few beautiful notes. A lament for his father and a final farewell. The song ended and he slowly opened his eyes.

At first, he almost forgot where he was. He hadn't noticed that everyone's attention had been on him. He could have heard a pin drop. When he looked at Valeera, she awkwardly averted her gaze with glossy looking eyes. He heard a sniffle and looked over at the bar to see one of the barmaids crying, large wet tears streaming down her face. Noise started again as several people started to clap and soon everyone joined in, even the hardiest of the men looked slightly emotional.

Ordal cleared his throat, "Ahem lad, we asked ye te play, nay break our hearts"

Matt scratched his head slightly embarrassed, "Haha, sorry about that, didn't mean to bring everyone down"

One of the barmaids came over with tears in her eyes, "That was beautiful, I...... I could feel your emotion, I could feel everything. It was as if you sent your pain and sadness and happiness all at once through that wonderfull song."

"Eh, thank you", he replied thinking that she was going a tad overboard.

"Aye, ye have a gift lad.", Telfin agreed, "Now how about something a bit more upbeat?"

The night ended with a few accoustic rock classics and the crowd seemed to lap it up. By the end of the night, it was like he made thirty new friends. Saying goodnight to everyone, himself and Valeera went to their rooms, or in this case, room.

"There was only one room available, so we'll have to share", Valeera said as they entered. "You can take the bed, I have slept in worse conditions than the floor of an inn."

"Not on my watch. No lady is gonna sleep on the floor while I sleep on a soft bed", Matt retorted drunkingly.

"I'm no weak young maiden you know", she argued with a wry smile.

He was belligerent. "I insist my lady", he slurred a little as he waved her over to the bed.

"Don't blame me if you have a sore back in the morning then"

"I've slept in far worse places too you know", he mumbled, basically collapsed on the floor.

When they were settled, Valeera spoke softly, "Matthew?"

"Hmm...", he said drowsily.

"Your song.....it was....it was beautiful." and then she added, "I'm sorry for your loss."

His body froze. For a moment he couldn't answer. "Thank you", he replied as he turned over and fell asleep.

Valeera found herself tossing and turning for much of the first hour. The bed was soft, but thoughts of this human kept swirling around in her head. His song....she couldn't remember the last time she had felt such deep sorrow, no, she could, but she didn't want to. Images of her dead parents, of Varian's death....and she knew then and there that his pain was the same. She knew that he didn't even realize that he was sending magical waves of energy to everyone in the room. His sorrow became their own. His performance was beautiful enough, but the magic tipped some over the edge. She heard him make a small noise in his sleep and turned sideways to look at him. The moonlight lit the room and his face. She could see that the corners of his eyes were moist and a pang of unwanted emotion hit her. And for the first time in years, Valeera lay there and wept quietly...for her lost parents...for her dead friends....and for this human, Matthew Dawson.

  
The Journey (Day 2)

  
Matt awoke to hot sunshine beating down on him through the window. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled over and sat up.

"Ohhh shit....my back.", he groaned in pain and after moving too quickly, he grabbed his head in his hands, "Oh god....my head....I'm never gonna drink dwarven ale again."

"Hahaha, you fool, I warned you not to drink too much. That dwarven ale is strong stuff", a pretty voice derided him with glee.

He turned sideways to see Valeera already up and playfully mocking him. The morning light danced across her attractive features.

"Well good morning to you too Valeera. I'll admit that I may have chosen to ignore your sound advice but the vision of your beauty is helping to wake me right up......Ahhhhh", he winced with abrupt pain again and understood that he still wasn't quite sober.

She smiled, rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "You need to sober up champion. Get some breakfast and water, we'll be moving within the hour."

After eating and guzzling down a few pints of water, they were on their way again. The fresh air felt amazing against his skin and aided in waking him up properly. 

"Those dwarves were good guys, I hope I meet them again sometime", said Matt.

"Yes, I could see right away that you four would be trouble together, especially as drinking buddies", she sighed dramatically.

"Hey, I won't hear a bad word about Rug, Telf and Ordo. Besides, they were all a good bunch in that inn. The barmaids were really nice too. They kept giving me free ale you know."

"Yes....I noticed", Valeera said, "They were fluttereing their eyelashes at you all night."

Was that a hint of annoyance he sensed in her voice. Smiling inwardly, he took another stab. He had to make sure. "Well, I'm not gonna lie, I was flattered. I mean they were all very good looking"

"Hmph...If you say so", she replied flippantly.

He smiled, feeling ten feet tall. Does this stunning beauty actually like me? He decided not to try his luck any more right now and moved the conversation on. "So when will we be meeting these night elves?"

"Tomorrow, as long as we can keep a good pace", she said

"Well, I'm glad that Velen asked Anduin to let me take this journey. At first, I thought he was mad, but traveling this world, meeting the people and seeing Azeroth for myself was the right choice. I still don't even know what I'm supposed to do here, but with each passing day, I feel more of a connection with this place....It's hard to describe", he said.

"You...are a mystery, I'll admit", she looked at him and continued, "but I'm glad that you feel that way"

"Well, it helps that I have an amazing guide", he grinned.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Matthew", she countered, threatening a smile.

"Oh, we'll see about that", he replied quietly, keeping his grin.

She didn't respond, but as she turned her head forward, she smiled to herself.

  
The Journey (Day 3)

  
The day before was almost a perfect day, at least Matt thought so anyway. The weather was perfect which made the traveling fun and he had to keep reminding himself of the incredible circumstances that he found himself in. He could still hardly believe that he was talking merrily to a beautiful elven woman on the way to see night elves, and keeping a low profile so that monsters wouldn't attack them, like it was the most normal thing in the world. _It's incredible how quickly the mind adapts_. Valeera and Matt had gotten to know each other better again and it seemed to him that she was excited to hear more about his world, especially when he tried to explain television, movies and the internet.   
That was yesterday, but this morning he woke up with the same good weather. He'd learnt his lesson from Brannad's and last night they had stayed in a smaller inn and had an early night. It worked in his favor and he felt energized as he met Valeera for breakfast. They were to meet the night elves sometime in the afternoon and set off soon after they had eaten. 

"So where are we meeting these night elves then Valeera?", Matt asked.

"In a few hours, we should meet them at the other side of this forest. They have been sent days ago to prepare for our arrival and our transport to Kalimdor.", Valeera replied.

"Transport?", he asked, looking disappointed, "I thought we were traveling on foot?"

"Velen felt sure that you should experience Azeroth, that's true, but we can't walk over water now can we. Unless you can do that on your world?", she said with a wry smile.

"Unfortunately not..... but I saw ships in the harbor in Stormwind, why didn't we just use one of those?"

"You mean apart from the fact that you would experience Azeroth from the confines of a ship?", she answered with a raised eyebrow, "There were too many possibilites of horde spies keeping an eye on the harbor. If Sylvanas wanted to find you, Stormwind harbor would be the first place she would look."

"Hmm...I take your point. So the night elves live in Kalimdor. What's it like?"

"Kalimdor.... Anduin didn't tell you then?", she asked hesitantly.

"Tell me what?"

"The night elves lived mostly in Kalimdor, on an island off the coast. Their capital city Darnassus was housed in a world tree called Teldrassil. Not too long ago.....Sylvanas ordered the tree to be destroyed to further the horde's attempts to win the war and break the alliance.", Valeera had a pained look on her face but continued. "We blood elves and the night elves are not exactly the best of friends, but what Sylvanas did was abhorrent. There were mostly only civilians left in the tree.....countless men, women and children died that day....needlessly."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He recalled his short meeting with Sylvanas. She had a darkness about her, but he also felt a sort of kinship with her. He felt comfortable with her. How could she have done such a thing when all he could feel was guilt and disgust.

"I....don't know what to say", was all he could manage, his enthusiasm draining away.

"After that tragedy, Stormwind and Azuremyst Isle took in most of the night elf refugees. Tyrande Whisperwind is the leader of the night elves and she is who you will be meeting. She had previously also been in Stormwind, but as you can imagine, she did not take what happened very well", she said

"Neither would I...neither would anyone", he replied sadly.

"Indeed. She has returned somewhere close to Teldrassil. Why, I do not know, but that is where she wanted to meet you. The night elves will take us to her."

"Why does she want to meet me at all?", he asked, "Velen and myself are both in the dark about my whole situation."

Valeera looked at him seriously now, "Matthew, I think Velen knows more than what he is saying, but if he feels that you are important, I don't doubt it."

He shook his head but changed the subject, "I notice you keep calling me Matthew instead of Matt."

"..... I like it", was all she said.

For the next hour, they both walked in silence. The story about the night elf tree was sobering and it almost felt respectful to honor it with some pensive thought.

Valeera broke the silence. "We're almost there", was all she said.

For some reason, Matt felt nervous all of a sudden, and soon they had passed the treeline and came into a small clearing. He noticed Valeera raise a hand and make some sort of sign. What is she doing? he thought, when all of a sudden three.... _fucking giant purple elf women_ appeared.

He wasn't really prepared for them, he had realized. As they walked closer, he could make out more detail. The three female night elves had to have been at least seven foot tall but were all extremely beautiful. I guess it must be an elf thing. Two of them wore very little, a short metal armor corset exposing their cleavage and midriff and some type of leather skirt with metal plating, exposing their long shapely legs. Leather boots completed the ensemble. The third one was completely different. Unlike the two obviously warrior elves who wore their long green hair in a ponytail, this one wore her long blue hair down. She was wearing a white lacey dress that clung to her curvy but graceful figure. She was also clad tastefully in ornate gold and silver jewelery, both on her dress and and on her person, in the form of bracelets and necklaces. Even her extremely long ears were pierced multiple times. All three had glowing silver eyes he noticed, and had what was either a night elf genetic trait or a tattoo that started from their eyes and went down their face in a tribal claw like pattern. _It looks pretty awesome_.

Matt was blown away by the sheer impressiveness of these three elves, so he made a real effort not to look overawed or appear intimidated. They were, after all, part of the alliance.

He was glad that the first to speak was the one in the dress. She had a kind, serene look on her face as opposed to the warriors that had a stern look in their eyes.

"Greetings to you both, we have awaited your arrival and are glad to see that you have made it here safely. I am Thelenia, a priestess of the sisterhood of Elune", she said smiling, "And these are Esora and Visstra, sentinels sent from the high priestess herself, Tyrande Whisperwind, to ensure your safe journey the rest of the way champion."

"Thank you very much, I'm honored", Matt replied nodding.

"The honor is mine champion", she nodded back with a disarming smile.

"His name is Matthew Dawson and he is still under my care until we make it back to Stormwind on King Wrynn's orders", Valeera stated matter of factly.

"Of course Valeera Sanguinar, we are all allies here", Thelenia also nodded to her politely.

One of the sentinels, Visstra, interjected, "We should move."

Matt felt her gaze on him and he got the feeling that she didn't like this human. Well I suppose I can't blame her. She's probably wondering why she had to come halfway across Azeroth to meet this nobody human....so called champion. _I wish they'd stop calling me that_ , he cringed inside. He decided there and then to give her a wide berth. The other one, Esora, just nodded in agreement with her colleauge, but also looked like she would be happier when this assignment was over.

Thelenia looked at Valeera and said, "We will travel a few hours to the end of the forest and set up camp there for the night. The Hippogryphs are a few hours walk to the east of the campsite. We'll reach them tomorrow morning and they will take us to Kalimdor."

Valeera agreed and they all set off together at a moderate pace. Matt didn't really understand what a hippo....grif or whatever was, but he decided to ask Valeera later on.

The sentinels had bows and quivers full of arrows but the priestess carried nothing that he could see. "Matthew, we were told that you come from another world, I would be very interested in hearing about it while we walk, if you don't mind", Thelenia asked.

Valeera interjected before he could answer and keeping it brief, explained that he came from a human world and gave a few examples of earth that he had told her. Thelenia looked at him in surprise and even the sentinels glanced back at him, giving him another once over.

"So you have never seen other races before then.....that must have been quite a surprise for you", Thelenia laughed softly and added, "We must look quite strange to you I suppose."

"Honestly, at first it was a shock, I won't deny that, but the more I see, the more amazing this world becomes. Valeera, the dwarves I met a couple of nights ago....and you three of course."

Thelenia smiled a pretty smile. Visstra turned her head back and in a cold voice said, "There is more than beauty and wonder in Azeroth champion, you would be wise to remember that. There is also pain, blood......and hatred." This last word, she spat in anger.

Matt remembered the story of their city that burned and instantly felt embarrassed. "Yeah..... I was told about Teldrassil....I'm....so sorry for your terrible loss." He knew that it might seem disingenuous, but what else could he say. He just hoped that his honest empathy would come across. Visstra just turned her head forward and continued walking. 

"Thank you", Thelenia said, "It is still so fresh a wound for many of us. Grief can make some lash out....unfairly." Visstra clicked her tongue but didn't look back.

"I completely understand. Grief is something that everyone deals with differently. The ones left behind can almost feel like victims themselves. I can only imagine the hurt of such a tragedy.", he replied earnestly.

Thelenia's eyes crinkled as she looked at him and smiled a truly gentle smile. As if she were a mother praising her child, she said, "I am looking forward to Mistress Tyrande meeting you. Your power flows freely from you, but so too does your heart."

_Again with people feeling magic power from me, but I don't feel anything....and yet I could create magic when I tried_. He would muse on this point later, but feeling slightly better after Thelenia's comment, he replied, "I'm looking forward to meeting her too Thelenia."

Valeera stayed close to him for the rest of the trip to the campsite as they chatted between themselves and Thelenia. The two sentinels stayed to the front. Trying to get any conversation from them was like trying to get blood from a stone, especially Visstra, so Matt just gave up after a while. He begun to realize why Tyrande had sent Thelenia with them. They finally reached the camp as the sun began to go down. They sat around a small campfire and soon Thelenia was handing him a bowl of bean soup and some spice bread.

"This is delicious", Matt exclaimed happily. He didn't recognize how hungry he was until he had started eating.

"I'm glad you like it, it's simple night elf fare, but when we.........", Thelenia began to answer when she suddenly stopped. She had made a strange sound and her eyes winced in something like shock, confusion...pain. Matt froze in both confusion and horror himself as his eyes finally registerd something shiny and sharp sticking out of her chest. He could feel something wet and sticky on his hands and face and understood what it was, when crimson blood began to flow from her chest down her flawless white dress. He blinked in horror. She had been shot with an arrow, right in front of him. He dropped his bowl and it smashed on the ground. Esora jumped to her feet and screamed, "We're under attack!" Valeera and Visstra sprang into action, but all Matt could do was hold Thelenia who had slumped against him. He could hear blood gurgling in her throat and a horrible, helpless feeling overtook him. Fear clung to him, disarming his ability to think straight. He stared at Thelenia's face, barely registering the chaos that now surrounded him. She stared back at him, her beautiful features wracked and twisted in fear and pain. "No,no,no,no,no", was all he could manage in a strained voice. _What should I do? What can I do?_ And his fear turned quickly to anger.

  
Tameriel

  
Sylvanas had tasked the dark ranger with tracking the champion and Tameriel was not going to let her queen down. She had met with almost every horde spy in Stormwind, but not even one of them could tell her anything. She cursed each one of them. What was she to do now? If he was in the castle, it was going to be extremely difficult to escape with him. If she had been sent to kill him, it would have been so much easier. She cursed again. She ordered a couple of spies to keep an eye on the harbor just in case they decided to move him, but it was by pure luck that she happened to catch their scent. They almost eluded her, but while she was in her disguise, keeping close to the castle exit, two figures emerged. So many people had entered and exited that they almost didn't register with her, but then she noticed Valeera Sanguinar, the king's personal spy. She was walking with a man beside her in the opposite direction to the harbor. They had worn cloaks that not only covered them well but allowed them to blend in amongst the crowd. It was a pure stroke of luck for Tameriel that a gust of wind had blown the female elf's cloak for just a moment. Just enough time for Tameriel to see twin emerald blades, Valeera Sanguinar's blades to be exact. Valeera Sanguinar hiding in plain site, coming out of the castle with an unidentified human man. That had to be them. She didn't know why they were leaving the castle ,and she didn't know for sure that the man was the champion her queen desired, but she trusted her gut. Her gut told her that he was, and for the first time that day, Tameriel smiled.

She had kept a safe distance and she had not been noticed. Someone of her skill rarely was, but with Valeera Sanguinar, she couldn't take any chances. There were a few times that she had gotten close enough to hear their conversation and she knew that they were to meet some night elves, but she dared not be discovered yet and more often than not, pulled back. She knew that Valeera was extremely skilled, possibly more so than herself, but the champion was an unknown. Her queen clearly thought highly of him which made both targets a difficult task for her alone. If she managed to kill Valeera, Just shoot an arrow into her neck from behind, how would the man react? She couldn't kill him under orders from her queen, so what if he decided to attack her? When, on the third day, the night elves joined the duo, Tameriel understood that she needed to formulate a plan quickly. She could use the hearthstone that she was given to travel instantly to her base in Orgrimmar. There, she would put together a small team, no, a large team. It was overkill but she wasn't going to take any chances. She would mark her position on the map and use a mage to teleport her and her troops back here where they would kill everyone except the champion. He would have no choice but to come with them even if she had to incapacitate him. She looked at him one last time, took the hearthstone in her hand, closed her eyes, and disappeared.

Her plan had come together quickly and she had arrived back with more dark rangers, orcs and a few trolls for good measure. Twenty in all. She went ahead and told them to wait for her signal. Quietly taking her place in a tree overlooking their camp, she saw that they were eating. The perfect time to spring her trap. She singled out the priestess. She would not only take the healer out of the action first, but she would put an arrow into her back, straight through her lung. It wouldn't kill her right away but it would sew a seed of indecision. Fight and leave her, or help her and die. She drew the bowstring back slowly.....and fired.

  
Visstra

  
All hell had broken loose around them. Visstra and Esora had sprang into action and the blood elf had her twin blades gripped tightly, as an orc ran towards her at full speed. Visstra quickly nocked an arrow and fired at one of the dark rangers in the treeline. The arrow hit it's target, piercing the forsaken through the throat and into the tree bark behind her, black and crimson ichor spraying across the foliage. "Take cover", she screamed as she glanced at Thelenia. She lay on her side, on the ground now with the human on his knees just staring at her. Some champion. She seethed in anger, at him, at Thelenia helplessly dying in front of her, at this horde scum that destroyed their lives, at everything. She nocked another arrow and let it fly, piercing an oncoming troll in the shoulder as an arrow missed her head by a few inches. _We're overun, We aren't going to make it out of this. I'll see you soon mother, father_. She looked to Esora, who had put five arrows already into another oncoming, screaming orc, and only after the sixth, did he fall. Valeera had taken out an orc and a dark ranger who had gotten too close with her blades, but there had to be at least twelve to fifteen more rushing them. She knew it was over, but she would fight until her last breath. Visstra prepared to fire another arrow when her concentration was destroyed by an unmerciful, bloodcurdling scream. It was as if everyone in this one sided battle stood still then.

She looked to her right side and saw..... the human.... standing in front of a gigantic green skinned orc, holding out his hand in front of him. The orc's face was contorted in horror. At first she didn't know why, until she noticed that the orc's skin was literally melting from his bones. Large masses of flesh and muscle fell to the ground in a sickening slosh. Blood oozed from his eyes as the orbs themselves suddenly exploded in a disturbing pop, until he had no voicebox left to scream and an orc skeleton fell to the ground. The human turned his head to look at the rest and she could see his eyes blaze brightly in a pale blue light. She was sure that she could actually hear the light crackling with an immense power and it was like everyone on the battlefield could feel it too. 

The rest of the battle occured in flashes of violence for Visstra and she couldn't keep her eyes off the human. He walked forward with his hands raised. Five balls of fire were released from his right hand and lightening crackled loudly and fired in the direction of the enemy with his left. Bodies were screaming and falling left and right. She witnessed a troll actually explode when hit with the lightening, sending body parts scattering over the battlefield. The human was covered in blood and sinew, but kept moving forward as if possessed. A dark ranger jumped from a tree and tried to escape. He raised one hand, and with a sweeping motion like he was swinging a sword, slashed at the air in front of him. Visstra gasped as the forsaken ranger fell onto her knees and her head and right shoulder slid diagonally from the rest of her body and she slumped to the ground. Dark blood gushed from the vicious wound in a pool around her. There was only one orc left, he grimaced at his enemy but stormed towards him nonetheless. She expected the human to use more of his terrifying magic, but what she did not expect, was what she witnessed next. He ran towards the orc taking his twin daggers from their sheaths. She realised then that the blue glow had disappeared from his eyes, his eyes were......black, a deep obsidian.

The orc swung the axe at his head but the human slid on his knees and drove one of the daggers into his broad leg. The orc roared in pain and anger, but that was all he could do. The human quickly dislodged the blade and stuck both of them into his gut. Moving quickly, he slashed sideways and the orc's intestines fell from his stomach. The green giant fell to his knees and the human stabbed him in the neck, again and again and again. His fury left her in awe and scared her in that same moment. He began to stab the orc in the head, blood spewed everywhere until the blood elf screamed at him. She had her arms around him and Visstra could clearly see that Valeera was as shocked as she was herself. She turned to Esora and could see that she was gripped by this turn of events too. She was wrong about this human. This....Matthew. She was awestruck by his power and ferocity in battle, but why had his eyes turned black at the end. Her newfound respect at this moment outweighed her concerns. After all, he had saved them. Then it hit her, "Oh no, Thelenia!", she shouted.

  
Matt

  
He felt a soft, warm body press against his back, and arms around his, stopping them from moving. Long hair tickled his neck and he could hear yelling as if from far away. He felt as if he was suddenly snapped back to reality and could now hear Valeera's voice, a hoarse tone, pleading with him. "Matthew, stop, it's over....please....stop!"

He could remember standing up in anger and approaching an orc. A massive terrifying beast in front of him......Thelenia gasping for air, fighting for her life, another kind soul that he couldn't save.....his father stabbed in front of him, his lifeforce slowly leaving his body, a mugger running away.....anger crushing him, forcing him to act. It wasn't as if his soul left his body, he could remember everything that he had done. He could remember calmly disposing of every fucker in his way, every violent thought, every vengeful wish he imagined came to pass. And it grew and grew, until anger became pure bloodlust and he wanted to destroy every horde bastard that he could see. He could feel the bloodlust blinding him, until he wanted to kill with his own two hands. He still couldn't understand where this newfound skill had come from, he could only remember wanting to rend this last orc limb from limb with his blades. It was him, but it wasn't him, especially at the end.

Valeera shook him out of his pseudo reality and he looked down at her hands locked onto his wrists. "It's over", she said. He could hear a slight tremble in her voice. He looked at what was left of the orc and dropped his blades. He knew what to expect, he did the damage after all, but his stomach turned. Did he really do this? 

"It's okay Valeera, I'm....okay now", he said

Her hands slowly moved off his wrists and without looking at her, he took one of her hands in his. Giving it a small squeeze, he spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I lost it there for a minute, but I'm okay now." He decided to face her. She stared back at him, her face running the gamut of emotions.

"It's...it's okay", she squeezed back, "You saved us, but you were lost there at the end. I can't explain it, but I could feel it."

"I know, I don't understand what ha....", he didn't get to finish when he heard a voice shout. He quickly got up and turned to see Visstra running towards Thelenia. " Oh shit, Thelenia", Matt exclaimed and they ran over to her.

The four of them surrounded Thelenia as she could barely gasp now in short, sharp breaths, each one making a gurgling sound.

"Her lungs are filling with blood, she won't be able to breathe soon", Esora said in desperation.

"We need to get the arrow out", Visstra said. "This is going to hurt Thelenia...I'm sorry." She cut the fletchings off the back of the arrow and quickly pulled it out from the front.  
Thelenia shrieked in pain. Matt could feel his heart break a little, and looking around, he could see the others felt the same. Why did this have to happen to such a gentle, kind soul. He had only known her for less than a day, but she had treated him with nothing but goodwill. _Life can be so fucking cruel_. 

They lay her on her back gently and Matt could have cried at that moment. She smiled at them. Even in her pain and her fear, it was as if she knew that she was dying and she was smiling. Matt gritted his teeth and held her hand as Visstra held the other. Esora tried to patch the wound, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Her breathing became more and more shallow. 

Thoughts kept swirling around in his head. She was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't save his father and now he couldn't save her. But he kept denying that he had any power from the moment he arrived in Azeroth. He kept denying it because he really didn't believe it. Why would he have power? Why even should he? Why was he here anyway? What the fuck was going on? Now he had to witness this magnificent night elf die in front of him. A being he thought only existed in a fantasy fairytale until a week ago. But he was wrong. For whatever reason, he did have power. He could deny it right up to the point that he put fourteen horde warriors in the fucking ground with barely a thought.

He made up his mind. He didn't want to say anything to the others. He didn't know what the scope of his powers were and he didn't want to get their hopes up just to be cruelly dashed. But he had to try. He took her hand in both of his now and he concentrated. He concentrated like he never had before. He thought of her kindness and he thought of Valeera. He thought of Anduin and Jaina and the dwarves he had met. He thought about the gushing barmaids and all the wonder and beauty that he had discovered since Azeroth had snatched him from his home. And finally, he thought of the times he had shared with his father, of the time they broke down laughing together, at the time he surprised him for his tenth birthday party, and the time when they got drunk together with his friends. He looked at Thelenia and smiled.

A pale blue light moved from his hands to her hand and continued to travel up her arm. It didn't take long before her entire body glowed blue.

"What's....what's happening?", Esora gasped in surprise.

Visstra looked at him instantly and he noticed in the corner of his eye, Valeera did the same. He didn't know what their expressions were and right now he didn't care. He kept squeezing Thelenia's hand and in his minds eye, he imagined giving her something like a blood transfusion. But instead of blood, he was sending her energy. He imagined the blood in her lungs draining away and the holes in her chest, lung and back closing up. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, he was just winging it and hoping for a miracle. She moved her head. Her breathing became less shallow and she squeezed his hand back. Holy shit, It's working. He was almost giddy now and Thelenia finally took a deep breath and then began to start breathing normally. She groaned a surprisingly cute sound and began to sit up.

"How is this possible?", Visstra cried and quickly looked at her back. "It's completely healed. Thelenia, thank the goddess. How do you feel?"

Thelenia looked at Matt and smiled her motherly smile again at him. "I feel lucky to be alive. I owe you my life child. It is a good time for you to meet Lady Tyrande after all. Thank you Matthew."

"I'm just so glad you're okay and that worked.", Matt replied ecstatic and drained at the same time. He instantly fell into his usual mode of trying to lighten the mood. "Although, I don't think calling me a child is very fair. I'm twenty seven and you look about my age.

It was the first time he heard her laugh so freely. "I suppose nobody told you yet then. I'm over ten thousand years old, as are many kaldorei. Most sin'dorei live several thousand years also. I do not mean any offense, especially to you."

Matt knew his mouth was agape but he didn't care. Ten.....Thousand.....years.

Visstra looked at him with a newfound respect and asked, "You were a healer as well as an acomplished mage and warrior. Why didn't you tell us?"

Valeera interjected. "Because he didn't know. This was his first battle and he didn't even know he could heal, let alone heal a wound that most healers wouldn't be able to." She looked at him with pride and smiled, "You brought her back from certain death."

Visstra looked incrediously at him. "That magnificent savagery was your first battle. There is more to you than meets the eye champion." Esora nodded in agreement.

He was glad that he earned the sentinels respect but he couldn't help but wince at the word, savagery.

Valeera looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "You really need to wash up though, you have a little something......", she raised her hand and then swirled it around, "....Everywhere."

Matt groaned, feeling sick, and both sentinels laughed at him.

"We'll move immediately, we shouldn't linger after that attack. You can find a place to clean up later", Visstra said.

Everyone agreed and as Matt threw his guitar over his shoulder, they set off. Nobody noticed a single, clever dark ranger still hidden away. Tameriel had witnessed everything and her queen would want to know. The Dark Lady may take her head afterwards but she had a duty to report her failure and how this champion is becoming more and more interesting. She used her hearthstone and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Orgrimmar

  
Tameriel found herself once again down on one knee, head bowed low, in front of the Banshee Queen. She tried not to think about what punishment lay in wait for her. Her duty was to report on her recent failure, no matter what the repercussions were, and besides, her queen and Warchief had her utmost respect. She wouldn't lie just to save her own skin.

Sylvanas sat back on her throne, gauntleted hands draped over each arm. "I don't see the champion with you, so you have failed then", she made a statement rather than ask the question. "Speak Tameriel", she finished in a cold, but steady tone.

"I followed the champion and his companion, Valeera Sanguinar, from Stormwind. What they were doing or why they were doing this, I did not know, but I decided to seize the opportunity, and keep on their trail", she began, and stopped when she noticed Sylvanas raise her hand.

"Valeera Sanguinar?", Sylvanas asked, "Anduin Wrynn's personal spy......go on!"

"I couldn't get too close, especially with her around, but I was able to collect some important information about their journey. I found out that they were to meet a small party of Kaldorei a couple of days later. When this was confirmed, I was forced to make a decision in haste, lest the size of this party increase over time, and make the extraction more difficult. And so, I put together a team of twenty or so of the best horde warriors that were available to me in such short notice." Tameriel took a moment to pause and continued, "The team consisted of dark rangers, orcs, trolls.....we had the tactical advantage and the element of surprise. We outnumbered them four to one and..."

Sylvanas raised her hand again, steadily, calmly, her red eyes fixed on Tameriel. "What happened?"

"We were winning.....and then.....he decimated us!", Tameriel decided to just get to the point and take her punishment.

".......The Champion?", Sylvanas asked in her still cool, calm demeanor.

"The magic that he unleashed was extraordinary in it's ferocity. He took out ten of our warriors at once. Some of the bodies are .....irritrievable. He also healed one of the night elves, a priestess, who was moments from death. But it was not just his magic, he was fierce in hand to hand battle. He killed an orc twice his size in seconds with only two daggers. He seemed different at that moment, more primal......savage....", Tameriel finished, trailing off quietly.

"Thank you Tameriel, you can go." Sylvanas remained seated as Tameriel began to rise, surprised, shocked even.

"Excuse me my queen, I have failed you and the horde, but......you don't seem surprised"

Sylvanas's face remained unchanged. "Does your tale disappoint me?........Yes!"

Tameriel winced internally.

But Sylvanas suddenly smiled now, a sly, knowing smile. "Does it surprise me?.......No!" She rose now and walked slowly over to the dark ranger. "My mistake was sending someone else in my stead. This power that you were witness to, doesn't surprise me. What he's fully capable of....I don't know, but right now it doesn't matter. If he was met by night elves and traveling towards the coast of the Eastern Kingdoms, there is only one place that he is going. He is coming right to us. He is coming to Kalimdor." Her brows knitted in determination, "And this time, I will be ready."

  
The Dream

Matt, Valeera, and the three night elves had quickly created a new campsite after the night's surprise attack. That was after travelling another three hours, and Matt's exhaustion had reached it's peak by the time they had settled in for the night. After the area was completely scouted and declared secure, the two sentinels had taken turns standing guard. He had collapsed in his makeshift bed and couldn't even remember falling asleep.

His body needed the rest, but nightmares plagued his sleep. At first, he had dreamed that he was back home, the sun on his face, his friends and family around him, and it felt good. He was happy. When his home merged into Azeroth, his happiness hadn't waned. He basked in the clean air, drinking in the beauty of nature and the elements. His eyes had opened wide at the wonders of this new world, the fantastical creatures, the many noble and extraordinary races. In his dream, he had felt as if Azeroth itself was speaking with him, and he was listening, understanding, feeling content, as a light filled his soul. Dragons of different colors were flying above and around him, as if they were pleased at his presence in this magnificent world. Like he belonged here..........

And then the dream began to change, so subtly, he had hardly noticed it at first. A night elf he had never seen before was walking serenely through a grove of trees. She had come to a clearing, walking barefoot into an open air temple. Grand, white, marble pillars were erected in a circle, and the moon, tremendous in size, seemed to fill the area with it's light. He followed behind the elf, and as she reached the centre, she turned to face him. Her bright, shining, silver eyes met his, and he could sense her wisdom, her power. It was as if they conversed without speaking. The moonlight appeared as if it was shining down on her and her alone. Her grace and compassion came off her in waves, like he could see and interpret her aura. She was a kind and benevolent being, his dream told him, and he believed it.

Then she opened her mouth to speak. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. He tried to tell her that he couldn't hear her, but she quickly became panicked. She spoke quicker now as she looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to listen to her, but no sound escaped her lips. Her panic, as if contagious, spread to him, and he was shouting now, trying to explain to her that he didn't understand. She stopped abruptly and just stared at him. Her kindness and serenity all but disappeared, and suddenly he felt intimidated. The silver glow in her eyes began to disappear, as thin tendrils of black worked their way from the corners, filling the sockets with an obsidian pitch. She tried to speak again now, with those sinister eyes glaring at him, but an ink-black tar substance gushed from her mouth, splashing on the ground. She turned away from him, and raising her hands to the moon, she screamed, a horrific sound full of anger, bile, grief.....pure hatred. He could hear her now, but wished that he couldn't. She cursed in fury in a language he shouldn't understand, but he could. She became a terrifying creature filled with rage and he tried to drown out her screams by putting his hands over his ears. And then she went silent. He looked up slowly and his heart was beating so hard in his chest, that he could hear it thumping. She had turned back to stare at him, her head slightly bent, and her long hair now dripping with the same black tar. The moon behind her, impossibly large, began to turn the same sinister black color until he could no longer see anything.

He jerked in horror as a hand grabbed him by the collar and literally dragged him away in an unknown direction. As he was about to fight back, the hand dropped him, and he was on a battlefield. Somebody was shouting his name and a sword was shoved into his hand. He was frantic, angry now, as he remembered the heat of the fight. When he staggered to his feet, a blade slashed the air, inches from his face. His muscles tensed with rage and he slashed forward, a perfect strike. He knew before he had even looked, that his blade had met it's target. An orc helped him properly to his feet and clapped him on the back, congratulating him on his instant kill. He looked at the face of the human he had just decapitated, and ran into the fray. He joined his fellow soldiers on the front, fighting back to back with orcs, trolls, forsaken, blood elves, and tauren, his brothers and sisters in arms. He was skillfully hacking and slicing elves, humans and dwarves and he could feel his bloodlust build and build. Then, he felt a slender hand on his shoulder from behind and a haunting, but melodious voice whispered in his ear, "Now, my champion, finish it." He dropped his sword and held his hands in the air. A tremendous pressure was the precursor for his final trick. A small black ball of energy began to swirl in his hands, and it grew and grew until the pressure was so great, that even one of the tauren close by, began to collapse to his knees. Matt stretched his hands wide apart and released the hideous mass of dark energy in one shot. The result was devastating. The enemy..... every single human, elf, dwarf, or any other race on that side of the divide.....lay dead on the battlefield. His fellow warriors were silent in awe. He could feel himself release a satisfied smile and pumped a fist in the air. He roared a powerful warcry, "FOR THE HORDE!" They all screamed their own victory warcry, following his own, most of their energy and praise directed at him. And he felt good, content.....like he was where he was supposed to be.......like he belonged here.......

  
The Journey (Day 4)

Matt awoke in a cold sweat, still breathing hard. Turning over on his back, he raised his hands to his face, about to rub his eyes, when he realized that they were still caked in dry blood. He had been so tired, that he had fallen asleep before he could even wash it off. All he could do was stare at them, thinking about the events of the night before, and the disturbing dream he had just woken from. What could all of this mean? Why did he have that dream? What was wrong with him? _I'd never killed before yesterday, but now I'm a killer. Why was I fighting with the horde?_ He could feel depression setting in. Even though it was a dream, he felt incredible guilt, shame, and worry. Maybe it's because it felt like more than just a dream.....like it was a warning. He rose quietly. His body felt fully rested, but his mind was in turmoil, exhausted even. Visstra was quietly patrolling the area, but the rest were still asleep. It was just before dawn, but he needed to get out of here. He needed some time by himself to try to figure out what all of this meant. He waited until Visstra had moved out of sight, and walked silently into the woods.

He had found a stream nearby and sat down sluggishly by the water's edge. He didn't know how much time had passed, but the sound of the water and the light breeze blowing through his hair, put him into a semi-meditative state. He had come here to think, but instead, his mind had emptied, and yet he could feel the misery he had experienced months ago seep back in. Something was wrong. It was like he could taste it in the air. An impending doom that he knew was coming, but could do nothing about. He heard light footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted to be alone. A small hand squeezed his shoulder lightly and he heard Valeera's voice.

"Good Morning!", said Valeera, quietly, as if not to wake the others.

"........Morning", Matt replied without looking at her, annoyance tinging his low tone.

Valeera stood for a moment, before slowly sitting down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Matt said, still staring into the water.

He could feel her looking at him. "You can talk to me you know, I....", Valeera began.

"I said I'm fucking fine Valeera", Matt snapped at her, cutting her off mid sentence.

Valeera stayed silent for an uncomfortably long time, and his guilt at treating her like shit wore him down. He finally turned to look at her, "I'm sorry, I.....shouldn't have reacted like that."

She simply smiled back at him and replied, "You can tell me, I'm actually quite a good listener."

He attempted a smile back, and clenching his jaw tightly, he asked her a question. "Valeera, is there a kind of bovine looking race, massive, with hooves, feathers in their hair and armor, and massive horns,........is a race like that part of the horde?

Valeera looked confused, but answered quickly, "The tauren, yes. Why? Have you seen one? Where?" And it was then that she noticed that all the color had drained from his face.

The bloodstains from the night before now looked as if they were spattered on a corpse's skin.

Her face changed from one of confusion, to one of concern. "Matthew, what is it, please tell me."

Matt told her about his dream, and he left nothing out. Though feeling better at being able to tell somenoe else, it was still negated by the worry that crept into his mind. When he had finally shared every last detail, Valeera took some time to reflect. When she made up her mind to speak, she looked assertive, determined.

He was surprised when she spoke to him in a soft voice. "We all have a darkness inside us, Matthew. Everyone....No exceptions. Some people have done bad things and turned their lives around. Others think bad thoughts sometimes, but never act on them. Nobody is all good. We have to fight to make sure that the good in us will always defeat the darkness inside. That's why it's something to strive for. It's because it's not easy....but the end result is always worth it."

Matt nodded, "I agree, but I had never seen a tauren before that dream. I'm worried.....worried that it was showing me a future that I can't stop."

"I disagree.", she replied resolutely. "You seem to be forgetting about the first part. The part filled with light, and Azeroth itself celebrating you. I do think that it was important, that it was showing you two different diverging paths, neither yet set in stone."

"I hope that you're right Valeera, I really do", he replied in a sigh, letting his head drop.

"Do you want to kill the alliance,and give into your darkness, not knowing where it may lead", she asked him in a completely non-serious tone and a raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not!", he snorted.

"Well, don't then!", she said.

She made him laugh, "Why didn't I think about that, thanks Valeera."

"You're welcome", she replied in feigned superiority.

Her attitude relaxed him somewhat and he was suddenly glad that she had interrupted his brooding. She looked out at the water and continued in her assured but soft tone.

"Someone in my.....line of work, gets to know the makeup of a person. You learn quite quickly how to tell who you can trust, because your life may depend on it. Learning to use a mix of your own skills, experience, and your gut, never fails to determine friend from foe." She turned her head to face him now. "Along with all of my experience, being able to judge someone's character, I am also a Sin'dorei, a blood elf. The first day we met, when we shook hands, I felt the energy in you, and I knew then as I know now. You are a friend......not a foe. I trust you."

Matt's heart instantly lightened and he realized that his fondness for her had only increased. To know that somebody, anybody, believed in him, even when he wasn't sure of himself, gave him something to hold onto. The fact that it was her, made him believe it. He couldn't help a grin. "You know Valeera, did anyone ever tell you that you should have become a psychologist?"

She looked slightly confused.

"Ehhhh....like a head doctor.....forget it!", he said as he shook his head trying not to laugh.

Clearly not understanding the humor, she made a pouty face which, he noticed, just made her all the cuter. "You better not be making fun of me", she said with fake anger.

"Like I would ever do that", Matt pretending to be hurt by the accusation, raised his hands to protest.

Valeera, frowning now, took his hands gently in hers. She pulled them lightly towards the water. "It's about time you took care of this", she said, and before he could answer, she began to wash his hands with surprising tenderness and care. Her slender fingers intermingled with his, as the water began to turn a dark shade. He could only look at her as his heart swelled. "Valeera", he held her hands in his, raising them from the water. 

Still on their knees, she slowly raised her head to look at him. There was a hint of both apprehension and expectancy in her expression, but Matt already had his mind made up. He gave her hands a gentle tug towards him and she acceded, leaning into him. Their lips met, and Matt moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Valeera moaned softly as her hands moved up his back, caressing his neck. Since he had found himself in this crazy world, she had been the one that always lightened his heart, that made it beat faster whenever he looked at her. That she had felt the same, was as unexpected as it was welcome. The moment tasted as sweet as he'd imagined, and when they momentarily broke the kiss, their eyes met. Valeera, biting her lower lip, began to lie slowly back and pulled him towards her. He leaned over her now and resumed the kiss. Her long nails scratched his neck, as their tongues entwined. She gasped as his hands began to explore her body, sliding up her long slender legs and slowly moving up her body, tracing her curves. His hand moved to her breast, as he gently squeezed, taking his time, caressing her.............when they heard somebody approaching.

Matt, still leaning over Valeera, turned his head to see Visstra standing there with a sly smile on her face.

"Ahem.......whenever you two lovebirds are ready, there is breakfast waiting for you. We'll be setting off again right after", said Visstra as she turned on her heels, striding back the way she had come.

Valeera and Matt looked at each other and burst out laughing. Getting up, he pulled her with him, helping her to her feet.

"I.....should go back to the camp and get prepared to leave", Valeera said smiling, averting her eyes almost shyly.

"I'll meet you there. I'm gonna quickly finish washing up here", Matt said, returning the smile.

As Valeera turned to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him for one more kiss. She reciprocated, squeezing his hand and kissing him back. When she left to return to the camp, he could only think how lucky he was, and how his entire mindset had changed since he had woken up. He cleaned himself thoroughly in the stream and soon returned to the camp.

He joined Valeera, Thelenia, and the two sentinels as they ate a hearty breakfast. Visstra seemed to barely contain a knowing smile as she ate, but since last night's battle, she had garnered a healthy respect for Matt. He was happily surprised that they had struck up a conversation, and even more surprised to find himself cracking up at her jokes. Yesterday, it seemed like she didn't have a funny bone in her body. It was as if she was a different person, once he had proven himself worthy. Esora, he had found, was quieter than Visstra, but was also good company. When they had finished eating, they set off again. Matt slung the guitar on his back and joined the rest.

"We're close to the hippogryph's, It shouldn't take too long now", Visstra said after about an hour.

"Oh yeah, Valeera, I forgot to ask you", Matt said in a low voice, "What's a hippogryph?"

Valeera's face lit up with devious glee. She squeezed his hand and declared, "Oh, you're going to love them"

Matt frowned, "I don't like that look on your face, what am I to expect here?"

"It's a surprise", was all she would say.

"Some sort of boat or something?", he asked again.

She burst out laughing.

".........well, that's a good sign", he muttered sarcastically.

After about another hour, they reached a clearing. Visstra whistled and three large, half animal, half bird creatures with antlers on their heads, flew down and landed beside them. Matt rode on the back with Visstra taking the reins. Valeera was with Esora, and Thelenia took the reins of her own.

When they took to the air, Matt couldn't help but whoop loudly with joy, much to Visstra's delight. "They are magnificent creatures aren't they, highly intelligent too", she shouted back to him, the wind tousling her hair.

"They're incredible, this is amazing", Matt cried, patting the hindquarters of the beast. He looked over at Valeera and snorted laughter. She wore a dramatic pout on her face again, since she was expecting Matt to be holding on to the beast in terror. He decided to tease her. "Just amazing aren't they Valeera", Matt shouted over to her. She turned her head away from him in disgust. "Aren't they Valeera", he kept going. "This is such an incredible experience.....Valeera! isn't it!", he roared at her. He could see her body trembling and saw that she was trying to stifle laughter. 

She turned to him and shouted back, "Okay, you win, I was wrong, happy?"

"Very happy", he replied, a sly grin on his face. "I bet our hippogryph beats your hippogryph to Kalimdor first."

"Ha, not a chance", she returned the sly smile.

Visstra and Esora looked at each other, and a competitive grin appeared on both of their faces. They put their heads down and spoke to their respective hippogryphs, and instantly both creatures burst forward in a surge of speed and power. It was all Matt could do to keep a hold of Visstra's waist and not fall off.

Thelenia watched, sighing slightly, as the others sped away from her. A laugh did escape her lips though, when she heard Matt in the distance roar "Woohoo!" Soon they would be in Kalimdor, she thought to herself, and she knew that they would have to be careful. They would arrive before sundown. She quickly followed after the others as she hastened her own speed.

Matt lost track of time, but eventually he could see land ahead. Before he knew it, they were gliding over tree tops. A vast forest lay below them, which he noticed was pockmarked with felled trees, and in some places, tree stumps were all that remained. The further they flew, the more devastation he bore witness to.

"What is this place?", Matt asked Visstra. Their speed had slowed dramatically, so they could converse more easily.

Visstra shook her head either in anger or sadness, he couldn't tell. "This is Ashenvale forest. It used to be so beautiful before the horde lay waste to half of it."

Matt remembered the story of Teldrassil and decided to stay silent. They were coming up on an area that was most likely the scene of a previous battle. It looked like a large flattened area between two banks of trees, and he could see movement in the distance. Tiny figures became larger figures as they drew closer, and he knew right away that a battle was occuring ahead of them.

"Is it the horde? But I thought all of the night elves had left Kalimdor", Matt asked grimly.

"Most, not all. There are still pockets of resistance. Some sentinels and some others chose to stay and fight, while more came back when the civillians were brought to safety in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Kaldorei have not given up on Kalimdor, Matt. We intend to take back Darkshore and Ashenvale and push the horde scum out of our lands", Visstra claimed through gritted teeth.

They circled high above the battle for a short while, and his heart sank. The night elves were fighting fiercly, but they were largely outnumbered. He could see that the elves were holed up behind one of the treelines, but most of the heroic attempts to dash forward into battle were put down quickly by the horde's sheer numbers. In fact, he noticed that the horde didn't even have to push forward, such was the ease that they despatched each attack.

Visstra shut her eyes and clenching her jaw, began to turn the hippogryph in the opposite direction. 

"What are you doing? We can't leave them alone, they'll be slaughtered", Matt growled, surprised at Visstra's actions.

"We have a mission to bring you to Lady Tyrande, not to willingly engage in battle and put you in harm's way", Visstra replied, hardening her voice.

"I know you want to help them....so do I. I still don't know exactly what I'm capable of yet, but I know we can do something to help", Matt said, trying to force her hand.

Visstra stayed silent, but he could see that her emotions were reeling from having to leave her fellow warriors behind. Matt looked across to Valeera. She met his gaze and simply nodded.

"I know you can't disobey your orders, but I can't let you hate yourself for turning your back on them, not because of me. Let me down. I'll take full responsibility if anything happens", he said.

Visstra shook her head sadly. "No, I......I appreciate what you are trying to do, but there will be no responsibility to take if you are dead."

Matt took his hands off her waist. "Bring us down Visstra or I'm just gonna jump off, right here, right now!"

Visstra looked back alarmed. "Put your hands back, you could fall. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that the only way you'll take us down is if I force your decision. I'm not joking Visstra, I'll jump off. Who knows, maybe I can even fly", he made a gesture like he didn't really believe that and continued, "Maybe I'll just leave an artistic splat on the ground of Ashenvale forest, but we're gonna find out soon, if you don't take us down."

Visstra still looked at him with a mixture of alarm, anger, and relief. "You.....", she shut her eyes again and cursed in darnassian, "You are as belligerent as I am. Forgive me Lady Tyrande." She turned to him, her eyes steeled for battle, and she wore a fierce smile. "Hold on tight."

He gripped her waist again and they sped back in the direction of the battlefield, followed quickly by the others. She led them to within a few hundred yards behind the night elves line, as the hippogryphs landed with ease and not a little grace. When Matt jumped down, he petted the animal, "Thanks buddy", and it nuzzled him back.

Four night elves came running towards them, the noise of battle polluting the air behind. There were two males and two females. One of the females,who seemed to be in charge, began to speak to Visstra in darnassian. The four of them looked at him and Valeera in either surprise or confusion, he wasn't sure which. But the other female seemed to have a look of contempt in her eyes when she looked at Valeera. He realized very quickly that he didn't like it one bit.

He decided to speak. "What's the situation here? How can we help?" 

The elf that was talking to Visstra turned to him and changed to common. "I am Alari Skystar, acting leader of the sentinel resistance in eastern Ashenvale. Are you from the alliance? If you are reinforcements, why have they sent so few?"

_She sounds worried_. Matt could see that Visstra was about to say something, but he answered before she could. "Yes, we're alliance, but I'm afraid that we just happened to see the battle from the air. We were on our way to complete a different mission, but we're here to help."

The other female night elf, still staring at Valeera, spoke. "And what exactly is a blood elf doing here. Shouldn't she be over behind the other treeline", she spat disrespectfully.  
He noticed that Valeera didn't bat an eye, her face remaining completely calm. His anger rose, when he it hit him that she had the look of a person who had to deal with this sort of thing on a regular basis.

"She is Valeera Sanguinar, a blood elf that works directly for King Anduin Wrynn, leader of the alliance. You should be grateful that someone of her talents is here to assist in what I noticed was a losing battle", Matt bristled with anger at the night elf, but it was too late to retract what he said. _Not that I would anyway._

The night elf seemed taken aback and mildly ashamed. To her credit, she turned her head back to Valeera. "My aplogies." Valeera simply nodded back, her face unchanged.

Alari regained her composure. "I apologize, we will take all of the help we can get, but you are correct.....", she looked at him questioningly.

"My name is Matt", he replied

She continued, "You are correct Matt, we can't gain any ground and are being picked off as soon as we rush to attack. There are simply too many, and we are spread too thin"  
Thelenia spoke up. "Where are your injured? I can see to healing them right away"

One of the male sentinels replied, "Thank you priestess, If you follow me please. We have more than a few who could use your attention." Thelenia quickly followed him and disappeared.

Matt lay his guitar down on the ground and Visstra and Esora began speaking in darnassian to Alari. Matt and Valeera joined them as it seemed like a plan was coming together. Alari opened her eyes wide as Visstra spoke to her quickly, gesticulating in a dramatic fashion. Then Asari turned to him, reverting back to common.

"You are an accomplished mage!", she exclaimed with a hopeful expression.

Matt glared at Visstra who just grinned back at him.

"Yeah.....I.....am." He decided to hold back on his real answer, which would have been _"I dunno"_ with a shrug for good measure. He knew that he had to stop doing that. He could create magic, it was time that he believed in himself and really let loose. This was the perfect opportunity.

"If we use you on the front line, they will have to finally rush us and attack, lest they become sitting ducks for a barrage of magic. When they do, we can attack from the flanks and start picking off the ones that escape your magic. That should at least even up the fight and give us a chance. We fought too hard and lost too many to have to pull back yet again to these bastards.", Alari gritted her teeth as she spoke those last few words, and the other night elves nodded in determination and renewed hope.

"Okay, what are we waiting for, lets do this", Matt said, doing his best to push his fear and nerves deep down. He was about to enter battle for the second time in the space of a couple of days. He remembered what Valeera had told him that morning. He looked at her as they walked to the front. He caught her eye and she smiled at him. Taking his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If we become overwhelmed, use the hearthstone. It'll take you back to Stormwind", she said, and after a slight pause finished with, "Believe in yourself, as I do."

He could feel his confidence rise instantly. "I'm not leaving here without you. Be careful Valeera."

"You too", she replied as their hands slipped apart, and Valeera followed the sentinels who were to attack the right flank. Visstra and Esora joined the ones on the left and Matt followed the rangers straight ahead.

The front line consisted of felled trees stacked on top of each other. Matt sat with a group of night elf rangers he had never met before, knowing that as soon as he stood up, the battle would begin again in earnest. They all looked at him expectantly as he waited for the signal. The tension was palpable. An eerie silence spread across the battlefield. He could feel his heart begin to thump loudly in his chest and had to blink sweat out of his eyes. He began to wonder if the horde had disappeared, just marched back to where they came from, until a gutteral warcry erupted from the opposite treeline. The signal was given. Matt swallowed hard, sprang to his feet, and all hell broke loose.

Knowing that he couldn't use fire against the horde behind the opposing treeline, in fear that it would spread, he amassed ten large swirling balls of ice and hurled them in the direction of the enemy. There was an instant reaction as cries of shock, anger, and pain could be heard across the open divide. He could hear orders being barked in what he assumed to be the orcish language, and as predicted, the horde troops began to rush forward. There seemed to be dozens storming towards them at once. Orcs, trolls and tauren seemed to make up most of the frontline troops, but there were also arrows flying from forsaken rangers at the back. 

Now that they were in the open, Matt conjured a mass of fireballs and slung them at the oncoming horde. A sickening cry of pain, followed by a horrific burning smell was the result, as horde soldiers fell in a flaming heap. The left and right night elf flanking attack occured simultaneously. Sentinels were expertly cutting down the enemy in a flurry of attacks that belied their lithe figures. Orc limbs were hacked from their bodies. Troll and Tauren blood covered the battlefield floor. He was shocked by the utter fury and carnage that these, mostly night elf females wrought. He could see Valeera on the right flank, deftly dodge an orc hammer, and cutting him down with expert precision a second later. The rangers beside him were picking off targets with ease.

It was looking like the battle had turned in their favor, when a second wave of horde troops burst through the treeline. Double the amount of the first attack. Matt started to see sentinels drop to the ground. Some were riddled with arrows and others were covered in ugly gashes and bloody wounds, as a consequence of the incresed numbers of the horde counter attack. A night elf retreat was called, and with the friendly troops now slowly dispersing back into the trees, Matt could resume his attack. Lifting his arms up and towards the quickly closing enemy, he shot an immense coil of terrifying lightening. He didn't know that his eyes blazed and crackled with a pale blue light, as almost every horde soldier that had passed their treeline, dropped dead instantly. Blue, arcane electricity crackled and popped, jumping from one body to the next, until finally dispersing. The few lucky horde stragglers that remained, ran back into the treeline. The battlefield reverted back to silence.

He sat back down behind the felled trees, and with his head towards the ground, let out a huge sigh of relief. He looked up and saw that all of the rangers he was with, were looking at him with both delight and respect. 

One of them, a male, spoke first. "You must tell us your name mage. I thought that I knew most of the alliance's top magic users, but I do not recognize you."

"My name is Matthew Dawson. I'm eh.......new. Most people just call me Matt", he replied.

Another one, a female, spoke now. "Well, Matt, I can speak for all of us when I say that we are lucky that you turned up when you did."

"I'm just glad I could help.", he smiled, slightly embarassed by the attention, and adding in a now serious tone, "The night elves have been through enough after all."

They looked appreciatively at him and the male night elf took him by the arm, helping him up. Most of the sentinels had gathered now. "My name is Jarea Stonewind and you have my thanks."

"Pleased to meet you Jarea", Matt replied as they shook hands.

Valeera arrived, and as they moved to embrace each other, an arrow shot an inch past Matt, burying itself in Jarea's forehead. Jarea dropped to the ground dead. Matt knew that the arrow was meant for him. It was so unexpected that everyone just stood there in shock for a long moment. It was the sudden loud beating of drums that pulled everybody back to reality. 

Alari Skystar's face said it all, as she looked straight ahead. "We need to retreat....now!"

Matt looked behind him as hundreds of horde troops including blood elf mages began to move forward. Matt looked at Jarea and could feel the deep, black, bitter hatred rise inside him. He felt in control, but he could also feel as if a switch had been flipped. He was himself, but a different self. Alari put a hand on his shoulder, "Matt, we're leaving n.........", she gasped in surprise and snapped her hand back. His eyes had turned an inky black. He held a finger to his lips, "Shhhhhh". He began to conjure a black sphere in his hand as he looked at her. Everyone was hurrying, getting ready to leave, and Alari was the only one who was seeing this. She found that she couldn't take her eyes off him. The hero but a few minutes ago, was now keeping her rooted to the spot in fear. Terror crept up her spine, as he continued to look at her while this tiny black sphere spun around and around in his hand. Then he uttered four words, "This should be enough", and when the horde had almost reached their treeline, he released the tiny ball of pitch black, arcane energy.

The horde banged their drums and continued to press forward. They had been surprised by a powerful mage that had come out of nowhere, but their relaxed attitude had come to an end. It was so easy to just pick off the kaldorei fools, that they had made it a game. It was more fun to kill them one by one, sap away what was left of their spirit, slowly and deliberately. They had held most of their troops in reserve, but the mage had pissed them off. The kaldorei regained hope and the game was over. Now they would just annihilate them. The first line of orcs didn't even notice it at first, it was so small. But then, "What's that?", one of them said. Another looked and saw a tiny black ball about two or three inches in circumference floating slowly, about head height. It moved, almost floating past them, and soon a blood elf noticed it. He burst out laughing, "It looks like their mage has run out of energy, but this is pathetic. JUST RUN WITH THE REST, MAGE!", he shouted the last part in derision. The rest of the horde joined him in the insulting laughter. He continued, "Time to slaughter some night el----"

The night elves stopped immediately when they heard a massive splashing sound. It was like a wave had crashed into the clearing from nowhere. Alari could only stare forward in abject terror. She could feel tears streaming down her face. She had seen everything. She had seen how the horde laughed as a tiny black sphere floated to the centre of the troops. She had seen how a silent explosion erupted, and watched as hundreds of torso's were obliterated at once. She could see masses of legs still standing as a river of blood now flowed into the kaldorei treeline. The sound the elves heard was hundreds of liquified bodies crashing to the battlefield floor at the same time. It was indeed a wave, a wave of blood and body parts. She could see Matt close his eyes, and when he opened them , they were a pale blue again. He looked at her, and her fear turned to pity. His face was wracked with emotion, "It had to be done, I know it was awful, I know what I did was horrific......but they would have killed everyone here, and I couldn't let that happen." She could see genuine pain, but resolute belief that he had done the right thing, even if it would haunt him. She sensed no malice from this man, none at all. Why then, did she feel so much terror a moment ago? Looking again at the massacre in front of her, she didn't revel in the bloodshed, but neither did she mourn for the horde. He was right, they would have killed them all, and then there was Teldrassil. Fuck them! She was confused. The fear she felt, was quickly dissipating, and as they were joined by the rest of the night elves, was forgotten altogether.

The night elves had all gathered now, and could only stare at the images that confronted them. A portrait painted in blood. Matt found that he couldn't face them and started to walk away, when loud cheers erupted. They began celebrating wildly. He could see the pent up emotion, the grief, and the hatred for what the horde had done to them, be released all at once. This victory meant more, so much more after Teldrassil. It wasn't just vengeance, it was a statement that the Kaldorei were not just going to lie down, they would fight. They would take back what was theirs. Matt understood all this, and yet he just couldn't bring himself to celebrate. He walked past them in a haze, as they patted him on the back and cheered for him. They spoke words of thanks, but he wasn't really listening. He did his best to fake smile and nod, but kept walking. He had so much blood on his hands now, that he felt weighed down by it. He managed to make it past the crowd and almost ran head first into Valeera, who was searching for him. His eyes met hers and he realized that he couldn't look at her. _What will she think of me now?_ The images of the massacre flashed in his mind, and he winced, trying to shake them from his memory. 

Valeera took one look at Matt and her heart ached for him. She could see the pain and conflict that he was clearly struggling with. She didn't say anything. She took his hand in hers and they walked together in silence.

They met Thelenia and Esora, who were tending to the hippogryphs. Visstra finished saying her goodbyes to Alari and the rest of the sentinels, and soon they were back in the air again. Matt was quiet for a long while and Visstra let him have his space. She understood what an inexperienced warrior like him must be feeling, but she only thought of her new human friend as a hero. When he could bring himself to speak again, she would tell him so. She would tell him that the kaldorei warriors thought the same. She would tell him that he had given them the first real glimmer of hope in a time filled with grief and defeat. She would make him understand how important he would be to their cause, because they would need him in the times ahead. And she would be able to bring the good news to Tyrande Whisperwind. The champion was indeed a gift for the night elves. He was kind and powerful, with unknown limits, and a ferociousness in battle that he had displayed twice now. Yes, he could do it. Her face creased in anger. He could kill the bitch........he could kill Sylvanas Windrunner.


	5. Chapter 5

Sylvanas

Word had arrived quickly about the attack in Ashenvale. Sylvanas listened to the reports, making sure not to show any outward sign of shock or surprise to the other horde members. She knew that a leader should only ever exude strength in front of her underlings. This was, however, one of those times that proved quite difficult for her to maintain. A certain human 'mage', had apparently joined up with a paltry night elf resistance company that the horde had previously been toying with. When she was told that this mage was responsible for the massacre of nearly two hundred of her troops, she barely managed to keep her composure. It was him. She knew that it could only be the champion that she had been searching for, and he had finally reached Kalimdor.

Her instant reaction was one of seething anger. The alliance had already put him to work, had poisoned him and pit him against her. Her anger was only quelled by the realization that she was one step closer to finding him, and that his power had already grown exponentially. She now knew that he had probably left Ashenvale and the night elves could only be bringing him somewhere closer to Darkshore. Darkshore was the area with the most night elf resistance, and there were reports that Tyrande Whisperwind herself had returned to lead an attack against the horde. These reports were difficult to discern if that was indeed fact or fiction, as the kaldorei attacks were becoming more frequent, and the horde had been pushed further and further back. _But if it was true, then the champion must be on his way to meet the night elf leader_. Sylvanas knew that she couldn't let that happen. She would have to get to him before Tyrande could. When the throne room finally emptied, she motioned for Nathanos to stay.

Nathanos waited until the retreating voices had disappeared, and turning his head back to the dark lady, he moved to face her. "What is it my queen?"

_Was that a hint of discontent?_ Sylvanas surpressed her annoyance. Was it just her imagination, or had Nathanos become slightly.........irritable lately. She brushed the thought aside. She had important matters to deal with. "I will be gone for a time and I will be counting on you to be my eyes and ears here, while I am away."

Nathanos raised an eybrow and was silent for a moment. Then, as if urging himself to speak, he answered her in a low, brusque tone. "May I ask where you are going?"

Sylvanas couldn't stop a hint of anger bubbling to the surface. "Since when have you begun to question me, Nathanos?"

Nathanos stood firm, his expression unchanged. "I serve you, and only you. You know this, but the more information I have, the better equipped I am to assist you."

"You can assist me by following my orders, not questioning them", she retorted.

"Is it him?", asked Nathanos.

"Who?", Sylvanas blurted angrily, not quite sure how Nathanos had made her so irate, so quickly.

"This.....so called champion", he replied, unable to hide his displeasure.

Sylvanas looked at him, and for a moment, felt a trickle of guilt. Suddenly understanding, her lips curled in a wry smile. "Ah.....so that's what this is about", she exclaimed in a soothing voice. She walked closer to him, slowly, her hips swaying seductively. "You are my champion Nathanos. I will always have use for you, do not fret about that. This other man, he is..........different."

Nathanos, now clearly satisfied, at least in part, with his dark lady's acknowledgement, asked another question. "Different. How so, my queen?"

"He comes from another world, and yet no one really seems to know why he is here, or how he came to be here. His power has proven to be quite formidable, and his limits are as yet unknown. Add to this, the fact that I sensed a.........connection with him, before Anduin Wrynn took him. It was as if a part of his magic, his power, was drawn to mine", she paused momentarily, as if thinking, "Even I cannot fully explain it yet. All I know is that I need to claim him and figure that out. Also, I don't have to remind you what an asset he would be to the horde, do I?"

Nathanos had to agree to this last point. "Indeed, if he could be turned against the alliance, it would be a huge boon."

"I will be leaving immediately. You are one of very few that know the reason. Keep it that way for now", Sylvanas said, returning to a serious tone.

"Of course, my queen", he replied with a short bow.

Sylvanas left quickly, knowing that haste was of the utmost importance. She still didn't know why she had kept certain things from Nathanos, the only one whom she had told almost everything. For an instant, her mind brought her back to the hell that she had once endured. The cold, prickly fear threatened to engulf her, but she gritted her teeth and shook the terrible images out of her head. This man she needed to find had immense power. A power that not only resonated with hers, but could even possibly help her with her own personal plans. She smiled to herself now. She would know.....very soon.

Stormwind

"You did what?", Genn Greymane shouted, his voice echoing through the war room.

"Genn.....a calm mind is what is needed. If you would just listen to what I have to say", Anduin sighed, doing his best not to roll his eyes.

"I have listened your majesty", Genn blustered, "And I have learned a great deal that disturbs me. Not only was I not told about this champion, but when I'm finally privy to the truth, I learn that he has been sent away to Kalimdor. Of all places.....Anduin..... why?"

"I understand your immediate reaction Genn, but Velen was the one who brought his vision to our attention, and he was adamant that the champion needed to...."

"To what?", Genn replied, cutting Anduin off. "To send him into enemy territory? The man is not from this world. He needs OUR guidance, and we have sent him into the arms of the banshee queen. The alliance needs all the help we can get. If what you say is true, then he could turn out to be a weapon that WE could use....NOW. But instead, you took a massive risk by sending him to Tyrande, who, let's be honest, is not exactly her old stable self right now. And If the horde gets to him......"

"GENN!", Anduin interjected with a shout of his own. "First of all, he's not a weapon, he's a person. Secondly, he's with Valeera and the night elves. There are more and more returning to Kalimdor now. Tyrande is preparing for war, regardless of whether the alliance can send troops to her or not. Right now we're spread too thin. Personally, I am hoping that the champion can dissuade her attack for now. She seemed very interested in him and requested the meeting herself."

Genn ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Anduin, of course she was very interested in him. She probably wants to use him herself. I am indebted to both Tyrande and Malfurion, but the way she is now, vengeance is all that is on her mind. She doesn't see clearly, something that I truly understand, but in her present state of mind, she could make bad decisions. Maybe, even dangerous ones."

"Even with the grief and the anger that she is dealing with, Tyrande wouldn't betray me or the alliance", Anduin replied.

"She wouldn't see it as a betrayal. She would see it as putting an end to Sylvanas Windrunner and in doing so, helping all of Azeroth to be rid of her", Genn retorted.

"Tyrande will undoubtedly sense his power, and I am hoping that she'll see some sense. Even with the champion on her side, she'll know that waiting for the alliance is the right move. Sense will prevail Genn", said Anduin. "Besides, I gave Matt a hearthstone. If there is any trouble, he'll use it. It will send him right back to Stormwind."

Genn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I hope you're right Anduin, because if by any chance Sylvanas gets a second shot to abduct him,.........Tyrande could be the least of our worries."

The Journey (Day 5)

The hippogryphs needed to rest, and when they had found a secure area to land, Valeera, Matt, and the night elves made up a camp for the night. Valeera was glad that Visstra had finally got Matt talking again, and he seemed in far better spirits. They had passed more and more pockets of night elf resistance and the sentinels assured both Matt and Valeera that the area would be safe. 

The morning was another bright one, and Valeera woke to rays of sun warming her skin. Rising, she found that everyone was already up. Thelenia and Esora were preparing food, and she could see Visstra and Matt hunkered down about a hundred yards away, chatting vigorously about something, and then laughing.

Valeera stifled a yawn and turned to Thelenia. "Well, as the humans say, they are suddenly as thick as thieves, aren't they?"

Thelenia looked at the night elf and human and turned back, smiling. "Yes, It's good to see tension turn to friendship. I think Visstra was probably surprised to find out how similar they are in personality."

Esora joined the conversation, "Visstra was teaching him how to use a bow. They have been at it for over two hours."

"Two hours?", Valeera asked. "He was up early. So how did he do?"

"He almost shot himself in the leg on his first try", Esora replied, po-faced.

Valeera nearly spat out her drink, as she tried to stop her laughter. Swallowing quickly, she continued, "How did he do that?"

"He held the bow downwards in some sort of pose, and was saying something about how awesome he would look to his friends back on his home world. He wasn't paying attention and the arrow slipped from his grasp. It shot an inch past his thigh and landed in the forest floor", Esora finished.

Valeera looked at Thelenia, who was trying to stifle a chuckle, and turned back to Esora. "And Visstra didn't take the bow back straight away?"

"She scolded him immediately and he got a long lecture on safety......"

Valeera couldn't help herself from bursting out laughing now.

"........and for the next hour, he hit every target without fail", Esora continued.

Valeera's laughter stopped abruptly, and she raised her eyebrows in astonishment, "Why does that not surprise me."

Thelenia, still smiling, nodded. "He listened to every word she said, and followed it to the letter. Visstra maintains that he is a natural. As you can imagine, it pleased her very much."

"Hmmmm.......", Valeera turned her head back to watch them both again. Visstra gave Matt a friendly shove with her shoulder, continuing whatever conversation they were having. She immediately swallowed the small pang of jealousy, knowing that it was good that Matt had made a friend. He had suffered a shock to his system, dealing with a power he still didn't fully understand, in a world that he still didn't fully understand. She knew that whatever it was that they had together, it was different than just friendship. She wouldn't let childish jealousy taint that.

After a while, Visstra and Matt joined the others for breakfast. Valeera couldn't help herself, "So I hear Visstra's been teaching you how to use a bow. It can be tricky to use one for the first time. Any problems?"

She noticed that he tensed up for a moment, but quickly recovered. "No....no, not really", he replied glancing at Visstra, who nodded back as if to keep his embarrassing secret. "It's really just a matter of concentrating and listening to good advice", he continued. Visstra patted him on the back with a satisfied grin, as a teacher would to a promising student.

_They really are thick as thieves_ , Valeera thought. "Oh, is that so? You figured it out straight away then. That's amazing", Valeera said, in a feigned, dramatic tone.

Matt replied in a comically, pompous voice, "You can't be messing around Valeera. A bow and arrow isn't a toy. Maybe some people wouldn't understand th...."

"You nearly shot yourself in the leg by messing around, you idiot", Valeera interrupted, snorting laughter.

"Esora, you said you wouldn't say anything to her", Matt glared at Esora, his cheeks slightly reddening. They were all laughing at him now.

Esora shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I may not look it, but I'm quite a gossip. I couldn't help it"

Hearing her answer, Matt couldn't stop a laugh from escaping. "Noted!"

"All joking aside,yes, he made a silly beginners mistake, but he really is a natural with a bow. I don't know if it's a part of his power, or if it's just innate talent, but.....I would trust his aim completely if we fought side by side as rangers", said Visstra, pride in her new student clearly evident.

Esora's eyes widened, "High praise indeed. Visstra rarely compliments others."

Matt turned to Visstra, "Thank's V, I really appreciate that."

"I'm just telling the truth, but you're welcome", she replied, as they both began eating and conversing energetically again, about the ins and outs of trajectory lines and wind resistance.

Valeera and the other two night elves finalized their day's itinerary, and when they had finished eating, they all packed up to leave. After about an hour of flying, they came across another group of night elf sentinels and preceded to land. There were about thirty or forty of them and Matt noticed that they looked pretty weary. He stayed behind with Valeera, as the others went ahead to greet them.

"They don't look very happy, do they", Matt said, concerned.

Valeera shook her head, "From what we have witnessed so far, the kaldorei still don't have enough warriors to make a serious attempt at forcing the horde back. They are more like a guerilla force than an army. They need the rest of the alliance forces to take back territory."

Matt looked at her confused, "Why doesn't Anduin send all the alliance troops here? The night elves surely need them NOW. They're part of the alliance too."

Valeera sighed, "Indeed, Tyrande thought the same thing, but Anduin's hands are tied right now. Of course he plans to send troops eventually, but the alliance has taken hit after hit recently. Their forces are depleted and spread too thin. It takes time to gather them and ready them for yet another battle." Valeera inhaled deeply and sighed again, "The problem is that Tyrande doesn't want to wait. She's driven by anger and grief, understandably. I think it was only Anduin's promise that he would send you to meet with her, that stayed her hand so far, from a full frontal assault on the horde."

"No pressure then!", Matt exhaled with effort.

Valeera took his hand and gently squeezed, her face and tone turned serious. "Tyrande was always a gentle, kind soul. She is the high priestess of Elune and is also a great warrior in her own right. She is over ten thousand years old. She may look young, but she's incredibly wise."

Matt squeezed her hand back, "They all sound like good things, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she is wise and powerful, but she has also shown signs that she may be unstable. Her need for vengeance is overiding her ability for calm, rational thought", she replied. "If she tries to talk you into fighting for her, you must tell me immediately."

"Don't worry, I'll stall as much as I can. I can talk shit for days", he joked

"I'm serious. Don't let her drag you into her madness. Hopefully I'm wrong, and she may have regained some of her former clarity, but......"

"Valeera", Matt said, holding her waist and pulling her closer, "I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

"You better not", she whispered, and leaned in to kiss him. Their passionate embrace was short lived as the others came back to join them. They released each other reluctantly and stood to face the trio.

"So, what's the story V?", Matt asked.

"The sentinels are finding it hard to gain any ground the closer we get to Darkshore. Our journey is almost at an end Matt", Visstra replied with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean, Is Lady Tyrande here?", he inquired, looking around.

Thelenia answered him first. "We have just been informed that the high priestess is in an encampment less than a day away. Unfortunately the sentinels here have been cut off from them."

Esora joined in, "Horde troops have pushed back against us and have retaken the area that leads to the encampment. They have shot our hippogryphs out of the sky, when we attempted to fly over them. The only way through is to fight"

"The only way through is to fight.....again", Matt sighed, "I'm beginning to think that Anduin should have ignored Velen"

Valeera looked angry and shook her head. "You can't ask this of him again."

Visstra put her slender hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, I would never force you to fight, my friend. But.....", she looked around at all of them, "We all know that you could destroy these horde soldiers with barely a thought."

"No!", cried Valeera, "We have put him in harms way too much already. You saw what it did to him the last time."

"Valeera", Matt said, a calmness entering his tone. "V's right. This journey only ends when I meet Tyrande. We'll fight our way through. The more I think about it, the more I realize that these fuckers don't deserve any mercy. They tried to commit genocide, and still do everything they can to harass and kill any night elves that are left. Fuck them!"

A short silence fell over them. Visstra and Esora's faces were filled with both pride and exuberance. Valeera looked worried, and he noticed that Thelenia looked slightly flustered.

"Sorry for the language, Thelenia", Matt said, nodding apologetically. 

Thelenia smiled gently, "Even I understand that youthful energy can lead to such displays", which made Visstra laugh.

"Okay everyone, lets go and mutilate these horde scumbags.........", Matt cried dramatically, and looked at a shocked Thelenia, ".......Joking....I'm just joking Thelenia"

Even Valeera barely supressed her laughter, when she saw Thelenia's face. They gathered what they needed and set off at a swift pace, once again into the gaping jaws of the enemy.

Matt

Not two hours had passed, when the the far away sounds of soldiers could be heard. Esora told them to stay put, as she scouted the situation ahead. The rising tension among the waiting quartet was palpable. Esora had disappeared for at least thirty minutes and Matt was just beginning to wonder if she had been spotted, when she finally returned. 

"What's the situation?", Visstra asked

"There's a few hundred horde troops in all. Most of them have gathered in one area and have set up camp, but I scouted further along the line at a safe distance. There are a few passages that we could slip through, possibly even undetected", said Esora.

"Possibly?", Matt asked.

"Well, at least undetected by the main horde troops. They have small platoons of soldiers spread out from the main camp. They're patrolling the line, but we can hit them quickly and move on before we're noticed", she replied.

Valeera looked visibly relieved, as did Thelenia, albeit for different reasons. Matt felt guilty that he made Valeera worry about him. He made a decision there and then, to harden his resolve, and fight with as much distinction as he possibly could. He wasn't going to question his decisions or use of his abilities again.

Visstra looked at him, "That means that you're going to have to hold off on your magic for now. Too much noise will alert the main unit, we need to do this as quietly as possible." A glimmer appeared in her eyes, "Looks like you'll get to put your bow skills to the test in actual combat."

This would usually be the point were he would worry or complain, he thought to himself, but his resolve was steadfast. He nodded to her, "I'll make you proud sensei." He still couldn't help but break the tension with humour.

Visstra looked confused.

"It means, teacher", Matt explained

A wide grin appeared on her face and she ruffled his hair. "I know you will."

Valeera put her hand over her mouth to supress laughter, with Matt quietly muttering to himself that he wasn't a child.

  
He gripped his new bow, given to him by the group of sentinels they had met a couple of hours ago, in his right hand. He didn't think he'd get to use it so quickly. He gave his guitar to Thelenia, with her promising to guard it with her life when she noticed his reluctance to part with it, and strapped his new quiver to his back. 

They all pulled their hoods up over their heads and soon they were following, with Esora leading the way. After about twenty minutes, the sound of the main army unit lessened, and they entered a quieter area. Esora made a halting signal behind a small group of trees. They all hunkered down, as voices could be heard. There was a small group of horde troops guarding the way, just as Esora had reported.

Visstra disappeared, reappearing a moment later. They were low, in a huddle now, and she whispered, "Six. Two orcs, one troll. two blood elves, and a tauren. On the signal, Valeera, take out the tauren in the front with your blades, make it quick."

Valeera nodded.

"Esora will take out the elves and I'll take the orcs. Matt, take out the troll on the right, one target is enough for your first try", she finished.

Matt nodded.

They took up their positions. He could see the two sentinels drawing their bowstrings back and he did the same. Valeera quietly withdrew her blades and waited until the tauren moved closer to their position. Matt took a deep breath and steadied his bow hand. He put the troll in his sights. He was still amazed at all the fantastical races that made Azeroth their home, and the troll was no exception. The troll turned his face in Matt's direction. It's large tusks and bright blue skin, an unknowing target. He wondered for just a second, what family or friends did this guy have. The signal was given, and Matt released his arrow.

The shot was true. It pierced the troll right between the eyes, He was sure he heard the skull crack, as blood spurted from the wound, and he fell to the ground instantly. When he took his eyes off his target, he was amazed at the efficiency of the others. Valeera had almost severed the tauren's head, and the orcs and trolls had an arrow each, either in the neck or head. The enemy had been neutralized in an instant, before they even knew what had happened.

Valeera put her hand on his shoulder, "Visstra wasn't lying then. Sylvanas herself, would be proud of that shot"

"A perfect shot. You are indeed a natural, as expected of my most promising student", Visstra agreed.

"Says the women who took down multiple targets in a heartbeat, but....thanks", he replied.

Thelenia, who had stayed back, arrived. "We should move quickly, there will be more patrols."

"Agreed", said Esora, and they set off again, quickly and quietly.

Aware of their surroundings, they proceeded at a brisk pace, but it looked like they might have gotten extremely lucky, as they hadn't come across any more patrols.  
Esora was the first to speak, keeping her voice low. "We should be about half way there. When we reach the plain, beyond this treeline, we'll rest for a...."

Two forsaken dark rangers and a blood elf appeared from behind a group of trees and almost ran into Matt, who ended up at the front. Everyone, in both parties, were momentarily stunned. Both groups were taken unawares. It was like time had stopped, and in a period of seconds, startled horde eyes met with equally startled alliance eyes. All of a sudden, everyone moved at once. Matt could hear the sentinels draw their bows, and Valeera drawing her blades. The dark rangers drew their bows at the same time, and the blood elf threw his dagger directly at him. In a split second, Matt slashed a horizontal line with his weaponless hand. Arrows and blades flew in both directions. Both dark rangers and the blood elf fell to the floor, their torso's seperated from their lower halves. He also noticed that they were pierced with arrows, and the blood elf had one of Valeera's blades lodged in his neck, before he noticed the searing pain.

Matt could feel his balance falter. He tried to take a breath normally, but he couldn't seem to inhale properly. Instead, when he breathed out, blood spattered onto his chest and he fell to his knees. With his head bowed now, he realized that the blood elf's blade was lodged deep in his chest. The shock momentarily halted the pain, and he could hear screams from behind him, as if he was underwater. Then the pain hit him like a tornado, all at once. Blood began to stream down his tunic and drip onto the green grass, resulting in appalling crimson patterns. When the pain hit, so did the clarity, and he now realized that the four women in his party were huddled around him. They all wore the same terrifed look on their faces, but he was glad that they were all safe. That was the last thing that he remembered thinking, still on his knees, before he passed out.

Matt's Death

The unprecedented melee began and ended in seconds, although it felt like much longer for everyone involved. By the time the enemy had fallen to the ground, Thelenia was quickly scanning their small party in case anyone was hurt and her healing skills may have been needed. The four women looked at each other. Silent relief was clearly apparant in each of their expressions. They could see that Matt, who was a few yards ahead with his back to them, looked okay too. They uttered a sigh of relief. 

"That was too close for comfort", Esora said, her long eyebrows furrowed, "We'll have to be extra vigilant"

Visstra called out to Matt in a humorous tone, "That means that you'll have to stop stomping around the forest like a bear."

Valeera smiled, walking up to him, "Matthew, she was only joking......"

Matt fell to his knees, his head snapping forward.

Valeera's face instantly morphed into one of abject terror. The night elves shared a similar look, and for a split second, the shock rendered them all mute, and in a state of paralysis. Valeera sprinted the short distance and fell to her knees beside him, holding him by the shoulders. The night elves arrived a second later, also dropping to their knees. 

Valeera immediately noticed the blood on the grass, and as they all moved to hold him, they could see the culprit. The horde blood elf had managed to throw his dagger, just before his own demise, and it had stabbed Matt through the chest. "No,no,no,no,no,no", Valeera cried out, no longer thinking about the enemy. 

Visstra, visibly shaken, gently moved Matt's head up in her hands. He recognised them and smiled, with distant, glassy eyes. "You're going to be okay.....it's....going to be", Visstra stopped, as he passed out.

Valeera turned frantically to Thelenia and screamed at her, "What are you doing? Heal him, NOW."

Esora and Visstra gently lay him on his back. The latter turned her head from them, unable to look.

Esora spoke quietly to Valeera, "The blade has pierced his heart. Thelenia can't heal him unless we take it out."

"Well, fucking take it out then", Valeera spat in anger and fear.

"If we take it out, he'll bleed to death within seconds. There won't be enough time to heal him properly", Visstra turned back to face them, pain etched into her beautiful features.

Thelenia's voice wavered with emotion, "The only one here who could probably heal it instantly is Matthew himself, but........."

Valeera looked at them all increduously. Her face, full of anger, quickly turned to sorrow, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She lay her head lightly on his torso, and holding him in her arms, she began to sob. Her cries, so intense, so overflowing with emotion, were painful to hear. Thelenia was heartbroken as tears streamed down her face. The man who saved her life, who saved them all multiple times, was going to die, and there was nothing that she could do about it. He was cast into a world he didn't understand and without his permission. It was just too cruel. The two sentinels were unfortunately used to seeing friends and loved ones die around them, but this didn't mean that it didn't affect them. Esora clenched her jaw in anger and frustration, pushing the emotion deep down. It was something that she would have to deal with later. She glanced at Visstra. It pained her to see her older friend so crushed. Anyone that didn't know Visstra, would have thought that she was holding herself together quite well. But Esora knew her better than anyone, and Visstra was clearly in pain. Subtle cracks in her outward facade were visible. Her new friend was going to die, and her grief, barely visible, was only rivaled by her guilt at not stopping his killer in time.

Valeera rose back to her knees. "We have to try, we can't just give up", she pleaded with the others, through her sobs. 

Visstra put her ear to his mouth and then touched his neck, feeling for a pulse. "He's barely breathing and his pulse is incredibly weak." She looked to Thelenia, who could only give a small nod in return. Visstra put her hand on Valeera's arm, "We will try."

Valeera moved back, a mixture of hope and fear evident in her demeanour. When Thelenia moved forward, Valeera put her hands together in her lap, as if she were praying.  
Visstra, kneeling down again beside Matt, wrapped her hands around the hilt of the dagger. She glanced at Thelenia, who was already beginning to enact her healing powers, as she called to Elune, and in one swift motion, pulled the blade from her human friend's heart.

Blood ejected from the grisly wound in dark red spurts, as Elune's light flooded onto Matt. Thelenia moved her hands closer now, as his blood covered her long, delicate fingers. Valeera's eyes opened wide with renewed hope, when the blood began to stop flowing. She moved quickly to his face, and her own heart nearly stopped. His face was a disturbingly pale shade of white. It was clear that his life had left him. It didn't work. She froze, paralyzed.

Visstra checked his heartbeat, then in a pointless, hopeful endeavour, checked for a pulse. She remained silent for a long time, then raised her head to the sky and took a deep breath to calm herself. "He's dead", her voice cracked.

Valeera threw herself onto his chest and bawled, "No,no,no.....this ....can't...be happening, not when I finally found someone." She took his head in her hands, and with her tears falling onto his face, she softly kissed his lifeless lips.

Thelenia whispered through choked tears, "I'm sorry Valeera, I'm so sorry."

Loud voices began to shout somewhere in amongst the trees. Esora's eyes widened, "Horde!"

The night elves stood up. "Valeera, we have to go NOW!", Visstra grabbed her arm.

Valeera remained on her knees, head down. "Go without me, I'm not leaving him."

Visstra got down on one knee and shook her firmly. "Listen Valeera, I understand how you feel, but don't be stupid. Look me in the eyes and tell me honestly, would Matt want you to get caught, tortured, killed....or worse, protecting his dead body?"

Valeera looked at her and slowly shook her head, tears still falling from her glowing green eyes. 

Visstra continued, "How could I live with myself, knowing that the last thing I did for him, was leaving you to die too. Now, COME ON!" 

Valeera looked back at him, kissed him one last time, and took his satchel with her. She held it to her breast, and a painful whimper escaped her lips when she turned from him and began to depart with the night elves. They ran for their lives, but Valeera was still in a daze. She ran as if she could outrun the pain. For one horrible moment, she wished that she had never met Matthew Dawson, and instantly hated herself for it. How could he make her go through this pain, when she had already had so much of it in her life. Had she not suffered enough? Thinking about being together with him, filled her heart with joy, but then drove a stake through it, when the realization hit her that she would never see him again. Valeera ran, and her grief never allowed her to look back.

Sylvanas

A dark, violet, plume of smoke landed in the middle of the horde encampment somewhere near Darkshore. Most of the horde troops, taken by surprise, stepped back, as the smoke coalesced into a darkly beautiful, elven woman. A large orc in full battle gear stepped forward immediately, "Warchief! We were not expecting your arrival. I'll have a private tent set up immediately."

Sylvanas raised a hand, stopping the orc. "There's no need, I won't be staying. Report! Were do we stand here?"

"The night elves are increasing in numbers from Ashenvale to Darkshore, but they are too spread out, Warchief. It's more of a resistance movement than an organised army. We have cut them off here, seperating the few that have reached Darkshore from the rest", the orc replied.

"Hmm....what is your name, warrior", Sylvanas asked.

"Derthag, Warchief!", he answered, his voice tense.

"Derthag, this is important. Have there been any attempts by the enemy to break through, and reach Darkshore?", Sylvanas said, her red eyes glowing like hot coals.

Derthag stood tall, trying to remain as respectfull as possible to his Warchief. "There have been multiple attempts, but we shot down every hippogryph that attempted a flyover."

"What about any attempts on foot, have there been any attacks on the line of patrols?", she pushed for an answer.

Derthag visibly swallowed. "There....there was an attack on a small patrol not long ago. Six of ours were killed and there was no sign of the enemy. We sent out a platoon to follow their trail, We will find them War....."

"Where was this, tell me now!", Sylvanas almost growled, her voice causing some of the surrounding warriors to place their hands over their ears in pain.

Derthag did not fear much, but even a portion of her banshee voice filtering through caused him to wince. "I'll give you the location right away, Warchief", he blurted, as he fumbled for a map.

Sylvanas had the location within seconds, and changing back to her banshee form, she flew with haste over the treetops and grasslands. It didn't take long before she came across the dead patrol. She barely gave them a thought, and continued in the direction that they were clearly heading. Not long after, she could see more of her warriors huddled around a body that was laying on it's back. She flew closer, descending, and could see the face more clearly. Undead or not, a pang of horror hit her. _It couldn't be!_  
She landed, turning back into her corporeal form, taking the horde warriors by surprise. The leader of the platoon, a blood elf, began to explain in haste, "Warchief! This is the body of one of the alliance scum that broke through our ranks and......

Sylvanas didn't even look at him when she cut him off, "Leave, now!" She barely registered the surprised platoon walking away, back towards the treeline, as she slowly approached the body. She knelt down beside him, her head tilted to the side. Human. He was dressed differently than the man she remembered and his facial hair had grown, but it was the same man. It was the champion that she had coveted. She moved her head slowly to the left and could see his killers, or what was left of them. Her crimson eyes smoldered in anger. It was lucky for them, that they were already dead. She punched the ground in anger. 

Then a thought entered her mind. It wasn't what she had wanted, but she would raise him from the dead. As a forsaken, he would follow her without question. She didn't know if his power would be impacted by his new state of undeath, or maybe they wouldn't be intact at all, but she had nothing to lose now. She could even use her Val'kyr to keep his body from rotting, like her own. One of her Val'kyr appeared before her. Sylvanas turned to her, her lips curving in a sly smile, "Raise him."

The Val'kyr began to use her powers, but after a while stopped. She looked at Sylvanas ,confused, "It cannot be done, It is beyond my powers."

She stared at the Val'kyr, "What do you mean? Bring him back, NOW!"

"Something is blocking my powers of ressurection, I don't understand", the Val'kyr replied.

Sylvanas clenched her fists tightly and screamed her banshee wail in fury. The leaves of the surrounding trees quivered, as if in fear. "How could this be? He is human, is he not?"

The Valk'kyr stayed silent, but her face betrayed her own disturbed state. Sylvanas gritted her teeth in frustration, "His body will be taken back to Orgrimmar, I refuse to believe that ....", she stopped mid sentence. She felt something. Placing her hand lightly on his lifeless body, she could feel a surge of unidentifiable energy. She quickly snapped her hand back, surprised. Black tendrils, like whisps of smoke began to exit the wound in his chest, as it started to close up by itself. Sylvanas whipped her head around to face the Val'kyr.

The Val'kyr shook her head in disbelief, "It was not me."

"What's happening?", the banshee queen whispered to herself. His eyes flipped open. Had she not already jumped back in surprise, she would have done so again. One eye was a glassy black and the other streamed a pure bright light. He took a long, deep breath and his eyes closed again. For all intents and purposes, he looked like he was fast asleep. Sylvanas moved slowly, leaning over his body, with a slight trepidation. She placed a hand on his chest again. His heart was beating, and his breathing was shallow, but.....he was alive. Her lips curled into a genuine smile this time, something she didn't often have cause for these days. She didn't know for sure what had happened, but she had time to contemplate it later. He was unconscious, but alive, and he was hers. That was the important thing. "We're returning to Orgrimmar immediately", she called for one of the warriors beyond the treeline, "Get me a mage, now." 

Within the hour, Sylvanas had transported the still unconscious human to Orgrimmar, via portal, in the utmost secrecy. Powers beyond her knowledge were infused within the man, and nobody besides a select few could know about him.....yet. She ordered a bed to be set up in her own private quarters, away from prying eyes. She didn't know when he would eventually wake, but she would wait patiently, knowing now that he was finally in her clutches.

Orgrimmar (Two Weeks Later)

Matt awoke in agony. His eyes hurt when he tried to open them. His throat was dry, and when he tried to swallow, he ended up in fits of coughing, which in return made his body writhe in pain. He could almost taste a dryness in the air. His vision was hazy at best, but he could make out that he was in a room of some sort. It felt warm, even though the room wasn't very bright. He tried to sit up, but gave up soon after when his muscles just wouldn't cooperate, causing him to groan in a mixture of anger and agony.  
He felt a presence enter the room, and tried to move his head gently in their direction. His vision had slightly improved, but he still couldn't make out intricate detail.

"He....Hello?", he just about managed to speak, in a dry, painful rasp.

The person sat down at his bedside. "Hello. I'm glad to see that you have finally awakened. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would", she said

_A woman_ , he thought. "Where...am...I? Who.....are....you?", he managed, without coughing.

The woman held the back of his head, gently and with care, and brought a water flask to his lips. "Slow now, just take sips", she said in a melodious voice. She laid his head back down on the pillow, carefully, and softly brushed her hand across his cheek. Her skin was soft, but cool to the touch.

"You are safe here", she said, and he began to notice in his blurred vision, that there was a soft red glow in her eyes. "And as for your second question, It's a pleasure to meet you again, after being so rudely interrupted during our first encounter."

He tried to swallow again, and she gave him another sip of water.

She continued, "I am Sylvanas Windrunner." Her mesmerizing red eyes now fixed on his, "And you are?"


End file.
